Hidden Sorrow 2: Heartless
by TrueTitan
Summary: Sequel to Hidden Sorrow. After 3 years, Raven is everything Slasher could want: cold, unfeeling, merciless, obedient, and heartless. Will she ever be the same? BBRae
1. Memories of a Killer

A/N: Official review count for Hidden Sorrow: 324. Official hit count for Hidden Sorrow: 16037. WOW! That's a lot, thanks to all of those who read my story. A special thanks to all of those who reviewed. It was so much fun to write!I hope you like this one even better.

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Teen Titans or I wouldn't be here right now.

* * *

Chapter One: Memories of a Killer

* * *

Exactly 3 years and 53 days had passed since Raven had been abducted. She was taller, only a few inches, but she was even paler, if that was possible. She had lost weight to, her bones slightly protruded from her skin. The demon half of Raven was slowly taking over and in a few more years she would probably be fully transformed into a demon, although she didn't look much different.

The small room had become her home, she only left its confines when she had to do a job. For three years she had only talked to Slasher and the only humans she saw were the ones she killed. It was a horrible life, but she had become accustomed to it. Every night her dreams were haunted by the screams of those she had destroyed.

Slasher had made her into the perfect killer: cold, unfeeling, merciless, and obedient. He had turned her into everything he had wanted and more. Although, she made mistakes every now and then, she learned from the past and became better and better everyday.

As Raven stood silently in her small room, she remembered the first time she had done a job for Slasher. Even though it had been slightly over three years since that day, she remembered everything that had happened. She had tried so hard to forget that day, but it was impossible, the memory had been branded into her mind and she would have to live with it everyday she lived.

-Flashback-

"The medicine wore off, you're powers should be back... It's time. You are ready for your first task," Slasher said as he walked through the door. "It is an easy job. I have decided to start you out slow. Only one man. Kill the man and then I will teleport you back her. It is very simple, I expect no mistakes."

"Yes, Master," Raven replied monotonously. In a short month and a half he had changed her greatly, although she still refused to look at him.

Then, she was teleported into a large condo. Judging by the room, this condo was the suite of the whole complex. Scanning the room, Raven saw no one around. Cautiously she roamed the condo in search of life.

Suddenly, Raven heard a sound like that of someone unlocking a door from behind her. Whipping around, Raven saw the door knob jiggle, quickly she ran into the nearest room. The door lightly creaked as it was opened. A man in a neat suit with greased back blonde hair walked into the room. He was chatting with someone on a cellular phone, he shut the door behind him and threw his keys mindlessly on to the couch.

"My new secretary is smokin'," the man said into his phone. "Although she can't type a word," he chuckled. "Yeah, I know. It's great!... Uh-huh... Okay, well talk to you later, dude... Bye." He shut his phone and entered the kitchen. Taking out a glass, he filled it with water from the refrigerator. Quickly gulping the water down, the man gave a satisfied sigh.

After listening from the shadows for a moment, Raven decided to make her move. Two pairs of red eyes replaced her two violet ones and she grew much taller. Moving noiselessly out of the shadows, Raven snuck up behind her unsuspecting victim.

After setting down his glass on the counter the man became rigid. He thought he heard something breathing behind him and his body suddenly became very cold. Slowly he peered over his shoulder, he had began to shake all over. A large creature stood over him, his quivering increased immensely.

Spinning around, he had a good view of the monster. It had to be at least 7 feet tall. Four red eyes stared back at him from under a hood, the eyes pierced his flesh. The creature wore a robe like outfit that never seemed to end.

"W-w-what are you?" the man asked as he backed up against the counter.

"I am the demon that will end your life," Raven responded in her booming demon voice.

"W-what! Why?" the man asked in fear.

"I was hired to kill you, someone wants you dead."

"Who?" his voice now showed fear and some sorrow.

"If I knew I would tell you, but I do not."

"Please. I'm only 29, I'm not ready to die yet," he begged.

"I have no choice. I have a job to do and I must finish it."

"Please," the man persisted.

"Stop begging! Do you want to die a coward or die with dignity?"

Seeing a small opening next to Raven, the man made a run for it. Pushing past her, he ran towards the door. Frantically grabbing the handle he turned it and began to open it. Then, the door slammed shut in front of him. Looking in confusion and fear, he glanced at Raven.

The demon held one hand out that seemed to be covered by some sort of black magic. Knowing that he had no chance to escape, he dashed behind the couch. Lifting the couch with her powers, Raven watched the pitiful man cower in fear.

"Help! Help!" the man began to scream for his life.

"Shut up!" Raven yelled.

Black magic covered the man's mouth and his eyes widened in fear. Lifting one of the tiles off of the floor, in a quick motion Raven sent the sharp tile at the man's neck. His head rolled off of his neck as blood shot out of his stump for a neck; Raven had decapitated him.

His blood sprayed onto Raven's face and clothes as she watched in horror at what she had just done. The four red eyes had disappeared as she shrunk to her normal size.

Suddenly, she was back in her room. Slasher stood next to her as she stared blankly ahead.

"Good work, Raven. I am proud of you," Slasher said. After a silent moment Slasher turned and walked out of the room.

Walking slowly into the bathroom, Raven looked at herself in the mirror. Her pale face was speckled with blood. Punching the mirror as hard as she could, Raven's hand felt like it broke, but the mirror stayed unfazed. Breathing heavily in anger, Raven glared at her reflection.

Raven wanted to wash the blood off of herself badly; her clothes were wet with blood. Taking off her clothes, Raven stepped into the shower and turned the water on cold. The water stung as it hit her soft skin. The cold made her chest hurt and her breathing became fast. She was trying to punish herself.

Scrubbing her face and body frantically until her skin felt raw, she had to get all of the blood off herself. She was so traumatized by what she had done.

When she got out of the shower she put on her clothes, which were clean now. Every time she got out of the shower her clothes had been washed, she guessed it was Slasher's doing.

-End of Flashback-

She refused to eat for several days and she didn't speak for a week and a half after the incident. Slasher gave her some time to recover before he sent her on another job, but the memory would haunt her forever.

There was another time she would never forget: the first time she was shot.

-Flashback-

She had worked her way up to big jobs with several targets. It was a video store with 20 or more people inside and her job was to kill them all.

She had killed most of the people after only a few seconds, but she didn't see the policeman enter the door beside her. Crushing someone with a shelf of videos, she notice the policeman draw his gun either.

A loud bang echoed inside the small store and Raven felt a horrible pain in her side. The hot metal pierced her flesh and sunk deep in side her side.

Gently pulling back her cloak on that side, Raven watched her blood gush from the wound and wet her leotard. Then, the bleeding stopped and the small hole began to close. The policeman watched in horror, he was still pointing his gun at her, but now he was shaking tremendously.

Aiming, the police officer prepared himself to shoot again, but before he could Raven snapped his neck with her powers. His body fell limply to the ground and he released the gun.

Someone tried to run out of the door, hoping to get out while Raven wasn't watching. Without even turning around, Raven impaled the person with a spike made out of black energy.

Looking around at the desolation, she knew her job was finished. Then, she was standing back in her room.

Clutching her side, she fell back onto her bed. Pain filled the area where she the bullet had penetrated. Raven didn't understand why it still hurt, she had healed it, so why did it hurt so much?

After about 30 minutes of lying in agony, Slasher walked in. "I assume you finished the job?"

"Yes," Raven replied emotionlessly.

"Without any complications?"

"A police officer walked in, but I killed him. Although he shot me," Raven said the last part a little bit ashamed of her mistake. "Does it always hurt this long after being shot?"

"Only if you leave the bullet in, but I am sure you would not make such a stupid mistake."

"Yeah," Raven mumbled.

"You didn't take the bullet out, did you?"

"No," Raven replied, feeling stupid.

"Will you ever be able to take care of yourself." Raven knew it was a rhetorical question. "You would be dead without me," Slasher sighed as he tried to act annoyed. "Well... Come here!"

Raven did as she was told. Standing up, she walked over to Slasher, while gripping her side.

"Move your hands," Slasher ordered. Reaching out one of his sharp fingers, he sliced deep into her flesh. Once the hole was deep enough, he plunged his whole hand inside and felt around for the bullet.

Staring in astonishment, Raven watched him dig around inside her skin. Blood began to seep from the bottom of the cut. Working quickly, Slasher pulled his hand out, holding the small bullet that had caused her so much pain. The wound sealed almost immediately, only leaving a long scar on her flesh.

"Thanks," Raven said monotonously, not completely sure what to say.

"Do not let this happen again," Slasher said as he threw the bloody bullet onto her bed and walked out of the room.

Walking over to the bed, Raven picked up the small piece of metal and examined it. That would not be her last bullet.

-End of Flashback-

Raven glanced over at the small stack of bullets beside her bed. There were nine all together and each one had its own story.

This was a horrible life, but she had become accustomed to it. Her life had changed, for the worse.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter of Hidden Sorrow 2: Heartless. Beast Boy will be in the next chapter, so don't worry. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE TIME!

BlackoutHart: It's ok, I give you permission to live, but just this once. Don't let it happen again, okay? I sound like a teacher.

Egglette: Sorry, Terra was pretty OOC in the story, but I am a major Terra hater. Terra really wasn't that bad, although there's something about her I hate. I'm sorry about the Terra bashing, but I don't think Terra will be mentioned again.

ChocolateSoGOOD: Thanks, you're so kind.

Shade Spitfire: I hated that ending, but I couldn't come up with anything better. Wow, you have magic. I wish I had magic!

-EHWIES: I will put as much effort into this as possible. No typos? Wow, I didn't expect that. I seem to rush a lot. 9 works for me. GO ME! I GOT A NINE! OH YEAH!

Hide-because-it's-me: Have you ever considered becoming a singer? That was pretty long. SWISS ROLL! Thanks, here's a triple chocolate brownie with extra sugar and chocolate. If Beast Boy doesn't kill me Raven probably will. Slasher may die, it's either him or all of the Titans, I haven't really decided yet.

merdixkicksxass: If you die now you will never find out what happens. There will be more fluff to come, I promise.

Moon's Darkness: I am glad you liked the end, it was really hard to write. I can't wait for your next review.

Monitor Supreme: Woohoo! I am glad you liked the finish. I will try to make this story better than the other.

Shay Bo Bay: There will be oh so much more! I WON"T LET YOU DOWN!

ravenmasteroftele: You're favorite? Wow, that is a great honor for me! All of South America? Imagine what would happen if the continent had a huge fire. The whole world would be high. That would be awesome!

Blondepunk62442: No, thank you Steve for reading my story. I can't wait for your next review.

DancingPickle101: This sequel may be even sadder, if I do a good job on it it should be.

Beast Girl 433: Yes! I will continue to write until my fingers rot and fall off!

Moonlit Goddess12: Thank you, you're too kind. I wouldn't be half as good as I am without you reviewers. I can't wait for your next review!

Lilliesofthevalley: Forget about it. I hope this was fast enough for you. I can't wait to hear what you think of it so far.


	2. Innocence

A/N: I have been really sick this whole week, so this chapter might totally suck. Hopefully it won't be too bad. I hope you like it. NOW READ!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Teen Titans!

* * *

Chapter Two: Innocence

* * *

It was new a new day today. Raven's eyes opened as she sat up in her small bed. Once again, she wished she had a clock, although it did not really matter what time it was. 

It had been so long since she had meditated, Slasher would not allow her to because he did not want her to have control. Raven no longer despised Slasher because she no longer felt anything, including hate.

Every second of her life Raven thought about her friends. She wasn't even sure if her friends were still friends or if they were even still alive, but the thought that they were kept her sane, even if she knew she would never see them again.

Raven was a monster now and she knew it, although she couldn't feel hate towards others, she hated herself. No one could forgive her for what she had done, especially her own conscience. It would be for the best if she never saw Beast Boy again because then he would remember her as a hero and not the demon she had become.

"I have another job for you," Slasher said as he stood in the open door.

Raven was pulled out of her thoughts by the demon's deep voice. "Yes," Raven said.

"Same as always, leave no survivors."

"Yes, Master," Raven felt nothing when she called him that now, she had already lost her pride. Standing from the bed, Raven picked up her cloak and fastened it around herself.

* * *

"You really need to get out more. When was the last time you had a date?" Cyborg hadn't aged much, but the human side of his face was a little older looking. 

"Never," Beast Boy replied truthfully. Ever since Raven had been gone he had been more serious, although he still told his stupid jokes and loved video games. Beast Boy had gone through his growth spurt, he had grow almost a foot and his voice was deeper, though not fully developed yet. He was also more muscular, but not as big as Cyborg or Robin, Beast Boy didn't like to work out. Beast Boy's face was sharper and more defined looking too, he was very handsome now.

"You've barely left the house since Raven left. I thought you'd be over her by now. I mean I know you liked her, we all did, but it's been three years," Cyborg was worried for his friend, Beast Boy rarely left the tower unless it was for a mission.

Beast Boy sighed, he would never "be over" Raven. An eternity could not change the way he felt about her, let alone a few years, but Cyborg could never understand. "I know," Beast Boy said weakly staring straight ahead at the video game he was mindlessly playing.

"Hey you want some breakfast?" Cyborg asked, changing the subject. Walking into the kitchen after standing behind Beast Boy who was on the couch, Cyborg entered the kitchen.

"Does it have meat?" Beast Boy already knew the answer to his own question.

"What doesn't have meat?"

"Tofu doesn't have meat in it."

"I ain't cookin' none of that tofu junk."

"Why not? Tofu is good, you just never give it a chance."

"Whatever. No one even knows what's in that tofu."

"It's just soy beans."

"Beans aren't supposed to taste like meat. Only meat should taste like meat," Cyborg pulled a large slab of frozen bacon out of the freezer and threw it on the frying pan on the stove. Immediately the meat began to sizzle. "Come on B.B., you know you want some."

"Do you even know what that stuff is? I'll tell you what it is, that's pig flesh."

"Who cares? It tastes so good. Be a man and eat it," Cyborg had tried the peer pressure approach several times.

"If eating that makes me a man than I am fine being a kid forever," Beast Boy seemed to be immune to that approach.

"Are you two arguing about meat again?" Robin asked. Walking through the door was Robin and Starfire. They had been inseparable for the past month.

Robin had grown a lot, he was much taller and he had worked out. He kept his hair the same style and he never went without his mask. Starfire had matured a bit, but hadn't changed much, she still had trouble with her English and had an unusual love for mustard.

"Don't you ever get tired of fighting about that?"

"No," Cyborg responded bluntly.

Sighing Robin sat down next to Beast Boy and Strafire followed him. The couple had been dating almost 5 months now. After watching their nonstop flirting for so long, Beast Boy and Cyborg were going insane. Everyone was happy when Robin and Starfire first went out.

Sighing, Beast Boy set the game controller on the coffee table in front of him as the screen flashed "Game Over."

"Something wrong? You didn't really seem to be trying on that game," Robin asked Beast Boy.

"Huh? Oh. No, I'm fine. I guess I'm just tired," Beast Boy answered sounding rather bored. The reason why he had lost the game so easily was because he was thinking about Raven.Cyborg had reminded him of hisdead love and seeing Starfire and Robin together didn't help."I'll see you guys later," Beast Boy said as he stood and walked out of the room.

"I guess that just leaves us," Robin said playfully to Starfire, who gave a small giggle.

Cyborg cleared his throat loudly. "I'm here too," he reminded them.

Walking into his messy room, Beast Boy looked around. Climbing up on to his bed, he grabbed a picture from beneath his pillow. The picture was worn and bent from being looked at so much. In the photo was the whole, but in this particular shot he had his arm around Raven's waist. Raven was smiling in the picture too, it was a weak smile, but Beast Boy knew it was sincere and he loved it. He had several other photos, but this one was by far his favorite. Gently he rubbed the picture with his thumb and his eyes began to water.

* * *

This job would be just like the others, Raven expected nothing new or different. When she arrived it did not seem like a large crowd, only 9 people were in the house. It looked like some sort of party or get together. 

First, Raven killed 5 people in one of the rooms. The walls were now splattered with blood and corpses cluttered the floor.

Then she moved into the next room which occupied three people. She slaughtered them easily and quickly, but there was one person missing. Often one person would try to run away or hide. Being very silent, Raven could here heavy breathing coming from a cupboard in what appeared to be the kitchen. The cupboard was closest to the ground than the others.

Slowly opening it, Raven saw a small child inside. The kid was probably about 6 or 7 years old. Raven stared at the frightened child, he was shivering tremendously with his head between his knees and crying softly. The child had just watched his parents be murdered. Raven had never killed a child and she refused to do so. The child had done nothing wrong, he was innocent. The sight was pitiful and Raven felt terrible. She had orders to kill everyone and that included the child, she had no choice.

Raven had transformed into her normal form and she reached a trembling hand out to the child. Lightly touching him, she felt him jump at the contact. Looking up with tear filled eyes, the child didn't know what to do.

"Where's my mommy?" the boy asked Raven. "I need my mommy!"

"Your mother is gone," Raven said softly with guilt in her voice.

"What? She can't be. I need her!" the child's lip quivered as tears began to flow again.

"Everything will be alright," Raven tried to comfort him.

"No! I need my mommy!" he pushed past her and ran into the room with the bodies. Looking around, the child found the corpse of his mother. Running to her, he collapsed next to his mother. "Mommy wake up," he pleaded as he lay his head on her dead body.

Raven watched from behind the boy. She knew what she had to do, even if it was the hardest thing ever. Lifting a shaking hand, Raven used her powers to snap the young boy's neck. He died painlessly next to his mother. Raven almost began to cry, she never wanted to kill such an innocent creature again.

Slasher teleported her away from the horrid sight and into her spotless room.

"I killed a child," Raven whispered to herself, letting the information sink into her mind.

"You had to, the child could not survive without its parents," Slasher reasoned.

Raven didn't believe that, nothing could justify what she had just done, what he had just made her do. She could not forgive him or herself for that. No child deserved that, no matter what.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked, I don't know. I have a two huge projects due sooner or later that I should go work on. If you don't have anything to do REVIEW! 

Shay Bo Bay: Yes, you are my first review! I am sooooo happy you are so pumped! NOW I AM PUMPED! Slasher is brotherly to Raven, even if he is evil. I just decided to make him like that, I don't know. Well, I hope you like it so far.

Hide-because-it's-me: Sadder? Probably, but I am not sure yet. LOL, I love your ode. DANCE! Thanks, here's a 27 layer cake with chocolate frosting and on top it says: YOU'RE MY FAVORITE REVIEWER! HAPPY 13 BIRTHDAY! It is officially you're thirteenth birthday because I said so, so go celebrate!

Houndour Rules: Thank you (bows), thank you. Go procrastination! I am one of the best procrastinators ever. I hope you're weekend ended well. I am afraid of cats, mine always attack me.

BlackoutHart: Who doesn't like pizza? Well unless you're allergic to cheese, but I'm not. The Titans don't know she's even alive, she has been committing crimes in different cities without any super heroes.

bb-and-raven-rock: Thanks, you're too nice. I already like you, you're cool.

Monitor Supreme: I'm glad you came. Undeserving masses? I didn't know that that many people liked it, COOL. I won't let you down! See you later.

funkydancer: Thank you, thank you, thank you. You're way too kind to me. I'm glad you like it so far. I won't let you down.

BunnyKitty4434: I believe your excuses. I hope you enjoy the rest of my story, I'm trying my best to make it good.

ravenmasteroftele: Have you seen the show Samurai Champloo? (It's one of the best shows ever) Well, in one episode a field of marijuana lights on fire and this whole army gets totally high, you should see it sometime. Thanks, I'll update A.S.A.P.

mtm123: There will be a lot of sorrow, but there will be fluff, eventually.

BlackbirdXx: Thanks, I'll try my best to make it good.

DancingPickle101: Yes, her life does suck, I am evil. Thanks and I'll keep updating as quickly as I can type.

x.FAR.cry.x: Thanks and I didn't really plan on telling about the bullet, unless you want me too.

ChocolateSoGood: Wow, thanks. You're way too kind to me.

queenOFanime535: Thank you, General. I will do my best to complete the mission. No matter what it takes, General!

Moonlit Goddess12: Yeah, they're practically all grown up now. You are way to nice too me. Thank you, YOU ROCK!

Crazy Sugar Girl: Thank you. That could happen, right now I don't even know what's gonna happen. So, maybe you're right.

Blondepunk62442: Sorry, but I love writing the gory stuff. :) I'm glad you liked it.

Lilliesofthevalley: I'm glad you liked it. I am evil, I really like to torture Raven. I hope you liked this chapter, it took me a while to do.


	3. Begging

A/N: I had this chapter readySaturday, but for some reasonI couldn't submit, oh well, here it is.This chapter seemed a bit soon, but whatever, I wanted to do it now. I'm not so sure about the ending and it's a sucky chapter title, just tell what you guys think. READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW, THANK YOU.

Disclaimer: I will NEVER own the Teen Titans, I have accepted that fact.

Chapter Three: Begging

"Why didn't you tell me it was a child?" Raven asked, although she was angry she dare not raise her voice to Slasher.

"It should not matter what age they are. You have a job to do and you should do it without hesitation," Slasher stated coldly.

"But he was just a child. What could he have done to deserve that?" Raven remained emotionless throughout the argument.

"It's not about deserving anything. This is your job and you will do it without question. You do not think, you just follow my orders!" Slasher was getting irritated with Raven.

"Why should I!" Raven yelled without meaning to.

"Because I own you now!" Slasher yelled as he swiped her face with his hand. His sharp fingers sliced through the skin on her cheek and the four long gashes began to bleed. "Do not defy me again! You will do as I say! End of discussion!" Pushing past Raven, Slasher left the room angrily.

Raven stood staring at the ground blankly as the blood dripped from the wounds and onto the clean, metal floor. The cuts would not heal with Raven's powers because Slasher had cut her and his powers somehow blocked hers. The slices hurt, but what hurt worse was that Raven could not shed a tear, she couldn't really feel anything, and somehow that cut the deepest.

The bleeding slowed to a stop, but the long scars still remained. Later, Slasher slunk back into Raven's room. "Are you alright?" he asked, he tried to sound demanding, although he felt guilty. Raven did not respond, she refused to speak with him and the way he was acting now she knew he would not cause her any more physical pain if she ignored him.

"I did not mean to lose my temper, but you should not have defied me," Slasher said, this was his way of apologizing without actually saying he was sorry. "It was wrong of me to hit you. Don't be mad at me, Raven. Ignoring me will prove nothing." Slasher sighed, he was in no mood to beg for forgiveness. Without another word he turned and left the room.

After that little talk, Slasher decided to give Raven some space, he didn't send her on any jobs and stayed out of her room as much as possible. Finally, it had been slightly over a week and he figured she had to be over whatever was bothering her earlier, he gave her a new job. Slasher was careful to assign her a job with no children, he did not want this to happen all over again, although he didn't understand why it bothered her so much. It was a simple job at the Bank of Perez.

* * *

The week had been the same old routine for Beast Boy: training, hanging out around the tower, and stomping a few bad guys, like Control Freak and Atlas. Other than that, life had been pretty boring.

Today, Cyborg decided to work on the T-car a little bit, but Beast Boy was no longer allowed in the garage while Cyborg was working. While Beast Boy sat on the couch flipping through channels on the huge screened television, Starfire and Robin walked in. The couple always seemed to hang out in the same places as Beast Boy, he always felt awkward around the two and he was slightly jealous of what the two shared. Of course Robin and Starfire sat right next Beast Boy and began to kiss, which made Beast Boy feel extremely awkward. Silently Beast Boy got up from the couch and walked toward the door.

"Hey, where're you off to, Beast Boy?" Robin asked curiously. Beast Boy hadn't expected them to even notice he had been in the room, let alone that he had left.

"I'm going for a walk, I could use some fresh air," Beast Boy replied.

"Just make sure you're back before dinner," Robin told him.

"Ok, mom," Beast Boy mumbled.

"Huh?" Robin questioned.

"Nothing," sighed Beast Boy as he exited the hydraulic doors. Making his way up to the roof, Beast Boy was relieved to be away from the flirtatious couple. Once he was on the roof Beast Boy transformed into an eagle and flew across the harbor to Jump City. Then, he transformed back to his human form and walked down the street. He decided to walk in Jump City Public Park, it was a beautiful day and the birds chirped loudly as the sun shone bright on the city. All of Beast Boy's worries seemed to disappear as he inhaled the fresh, crisp air. As he walked across the green grass he was reminded of the day that the world was supposed to end, when Raven made pancakes and agreed to play stankball. That day was the first time he had ever seen Raven cry, he never wanted to see her like that again, although he already had after that day.

* * *

Something about the bank seemed familiar to Raven, maybe the name was similar to something she had heard before. The job would be simple, but like always, Raven really didn't want to do it. Her thoughts of desertion were cast from her mind as fast as they had came as Raven remembered the metal collar around her neck.

Raven grew as she transformed into her more demonic form. The people in the bank immediately ran for cover at the sight of the demon with four glowing eyes. Some of the people merely dropped to the floor and cowered, while others planned to make a run for it. Gliding forward, Raven approached the counters of the bank. The girl behind the counter panicked.

"Do you want money? Here have all of the money, just don't hurt me," the girl pleaded as she threw some cash in front of the counter.

"I don't want your money," Raven hissed at the girl. The girl dove to the floor and pushed the security button that was on the ground next to her. It was a silent alarm that alerted the police and Raven had no idea the alarm had been tripped.

* * *

Beast Boy's communicator began to ring in his pocket as the buckle on his belt flashed. Pulling out the communicator, Beast Boy flipped it open and saw Robin on the small screen.

"Beast Boy, there's a robbery in sector 37 going on right now," Robin informed Beast Boy.

"I'm right near there. I'll go first and you guys can meet me there," Beast Boy replied.

"Are you sure you can handle this alone?" asked Robin surprisedly.

"No problem," Beast Boy said confidently. "Anyway, if I mess up you guys can come and help me out."

"Ok, if you're sure. See you there," Robin said, Beast Boy nodded and shut his communicator and slipped it back in his pocket. Quickly he transformed into a hummingbird and flew to where Robin said the robbery was taking place. When he reached the building Beast Boy noticed the large sign above it that said "Back of Perez."

Raven heard the door to the bank swing open, she didn't bother to turn around, she was skilled enough that she didn't even need to see her prey in order to eliminate them. Before she could do anything the person behind her yelled.

"Freeze," they ordered. It was a somewhat deep man's voice, Raven immediately concluded that it was a police officer.

"You must be an idiot to believe you can take me on," Raven replied emotionlessly.

"Maybe I am," answered the man.

* * *

When Beast Boy entered the bank he saw the back of a tall creature that appeared to be wearing a blue cloak with a hood. Something seemed extremely familiar, but Beast Boy couldn't put his finger on it. He didn't remember fighting any creature like this before, but he had fought too many villains to count and this one could have been one of them.

"Freeze," he yelled at the villain.

"You must be an idiot to believe you can take me on," the creature challenged. The voice seemed so familiar, but at the same time it seemed like the first time he had ever heard it.

"Maybe I am," Beast Boy grinned. He was hoping this would be a good fight, he hadn't had a real challenge in a long time. The creature began to turn around slowly, and Beast Boy got into a fighting stance showing that he was ready to battle. Once the figure turned fully around, Beast Boy's arms fell limp to his sides and his jaw slacked.

* * *

Raven began to get irritated by the person, she decided to face the person before she killed them. No one should be that fearless around her, she needed to strike fear into them before she slaughtered the fool. Turning around, Raven prepared herself to snap their neck. When she saw who the idiot behind her was she stopped dead.

"Raven?" the man asked in shocked. He recognized the four red eyes under her hood and the deathly pale skin.

Raven shrunk and her red eyes were replaced with her two normal purple eyes. "Beast Boy?" Raven questioned. The man was handsome, although he had green eyes, hair, and skin. He had changed so much, if it weren't for his green skin Raven might not have recognized him.

She still had that same monotone like Beast Boy remembered, but it seemed colder than ever. "It's really you," whispered Beast Boy in astonishment. Running at her, Beast Boy immediately wrapped his arms around her tightly. Raven did not hug him back, her arms dangled limply by her sides as she stood there. "I never thought I would see you again," Beast Boy said, he was overjoyed, he didn't even know what to say.

"Neither did I," mumbled Raven emotionlessly. Gently she pushed Beast Boy off of her and he looked at her with a puzzled expression, wasn't she glad to see him?

"Where have you been, Raven? What happened to you?" Beast Boy interrogated.

"A lot of things, Beast Boy," Raven replied. The metal collar around her throat began to heat up and she winced as electricity surged through her body. The shock only lasted for a moment and the ceased, Slasher obviously knew what she was doing and he wanted her home.

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked with concern.

"I have to go," Raven said urgently.

"Wait!" Beast Boy yelled in panic. "Will you come back? Will I ever see you again?"

"Probably not," Raven responded in her cold tone.

"No, I can't live without you. I love you, Raven and these three years have been torture for me," he pleaded.

"I've changed, Beast Boy. If you knew what I've done in the past years, well let's just say you wouldn't love so much," Raven said as she looked down at the ground in shame.

"It doesn't matter what you've done. You brought the end of the world, but I still loved you. Whatever it was, it couldn't worse than that," reasoned Beast Boy.

"You don't understand, what I've done is worse. I fixed the world, but what I did now can't be changed. I wish I could go back in time, but I can't."

"But you can start over again, move on. Come back with me," Beast Boy told her.

"I want to more than anything, believe me, but I don't have a chose anymore." The metal collar began to heat again, instinctively Raven grabbed the collar with her hands. Pulling as hard as she could, she hoped to pull of the metal before it electrified her. It didn't budge, she knew it was impossible to pull it off, but she tried anyway. The shock was much worse this time, worse than she had ever felt. Falling to her knees, Raven pulled even harder on the collar as she tried to endure the pain.

"Raven!" Beast Boy gasped. Rushing towards her, Beast Boy wanted to help her.

Holding out her hand, Raven signaled for him to stop. "Don't touch me! You'll die if you do!"

"What!" Beast Boy froze, he didn't know what to do. Watching in fear, he felt completely useless. After a few more seconds the electricity subsided. Letting go of her collar, Raven stood shakily.

"What was that?" Beast Boy asked as he approached her cautiously.

"That was Slasher," Raven stated.

"Huh?"

"This collar electrifies," Raven told him as she pointed to the metal band.

"Why?" Beast Boy asked, becoming even more confused.

"It keeps me from running away."

"I don't understand, where have you been for all of this time?"

"It's a long story, that I don't have time to tell."

"Will you come back?" Beast Boy asked with a twinkle of hope in his eyes. "Please, Raven," he begged.

Sighing, Raven answered, "I'll try, but I can't promise you anything. I really must be going, good bye, Beast Boy."

"See you soon, Rae," Beast Boy grinned.

Then, she disappeared, leaving Beast Boy alone with the many cowering people. Beast Boy stood in the middle of the room with an idiotic grin on his face. Behind him Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg burst through the bank doors. Scanning the scene all the three saw was Beast Boy's back and several people on the floor.

"Beast Boy, what happened here?" Robin asked with a confused look on his face.

Turning around, Beast Boy looked at his friends with that insane grin still on his face. Robin became even more dumbfounded when he saw the smile on Beast Boy's face.

"You'll never guess who I just saw," Beast Boy continued without giving them time to guess. "Raven was just here! She's alive! Can you believe it?" Beast Boy was practically jumping up and down now. Immediately the three Titans thought Beast Boy had gone insane.

"Beast Boy are you feeling ok?" Robin asked Beast Boy slowly.

"Yeah man, did you hit your head when you fighting the robber or something?" Cyborg questioned.

"Dude, I'm totally fine," Beast Boy answered, he didn't understand why they would think he wasn't fine.

"I thought you had accepted Raven's death by now," Cyborg said.

"What is the cause of your sudden... relapse?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Did you not just hear me!" Beast Boy yelled. "Raven is alive, I sure of it! I just talked to her! I'm not crazy!"

"If it was Raven, what was she doing here?" Robin inquired.

"She probably cam to stop that robber or something. When I got here he was already gone, Raven probably got rid of him or something," Beast Boy told them.

"What did she say to you?" Cyborg interrogated.

"She said something about a dude name Slacker and she had some shiny collar thing around her neck. Then, she told me she'll definitely come back and visit us," Beast Boy answered, it was almost as if he wasn't there for the conversation at all. "I'm gonna go back to the tower and clean up Raven's old room for when she comes," Beast Boy said excitedly as he ran out of the bank.

Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire were left in the bank, the weren't really sure what to do now. Suddenly sirems blared outside, the police had finally arrived. Several police officers came rushing in with their guns drawn, prepared for the worst. Once they made sure the coast was clear they called the police chief to come in. The chief was a different man than Robin had spoken to after Terra had died. This chief was younger than the other and was much more fit.

"Good work, Titans," the chief greeted. "I'm the new Jump City Police Chief, Roy," he shook each of their hands. "I see you were able to stop the creature before he murdered these citizens."

"Creature? Wait, I thought you said it was a robbery," Robin said skeptically.

"Robbery? We could have handled a robbery. You mean you haven't heard about the demon? He's been killing hundreds and no one has ever seen him and lived to tell about it. It's terrible, he doesn't just kill the people, he makes them suffer before they die. We had a few deaths ;ike it 5 years ago, but they've more than doubled in the past3 years," the chief told them.

"This is the first we've heard of these murders," Robin replied.

"The demon is unstoppable, but thanks to you three these people are safe. I guess this was his next target, but now he'll think twice before coming back to Jump City," the chief concluded. Then, he walked away to help the investigation of the bank.

Robin turned to look at the other two Titans. "Beast Boy said he saw Raven hear, right?" Robin asked in a hushed voice, then he continued without waiting for an answer. " You don't think..." Robin trailed off.

"No way, man. She would never do something like that," Cyborg answered, knowing what Robin was thinking.

"Raven would never kill someone like this, she is good," Starfire argued.

"I know, it's just been so long, who knows what Raven is like now," Robin replied, not wanting to believe his long lost friend was a murderer, although all of the clues led to her.

* * *

"Yes, Slasher?" Raven asked when she returned to her room.

"Why did you not come here immediately?" Slasher hissed angrily.

"I'm sorry," Raven replied monotonously.

"I knew I should not have sent you on that mission. I had a feeling the Titans might show up. It does not matter now, that mission has been aborted," Slasher said. What he said meant that Beast Boy must have still been with the Titans, Raven was pleased they hadn't split up.

"Yes, Master."

"And do not plan on seeing the Titans again," Slasher told her.

"But Master, they're no threat, I am loyal to you. Please jut let me see them once more. I promise it won't interfere with my work," Raven begged.

"After your defiance last week, I am not sure if I can trust you," Slasher answered.

"With this collar on I can't do anything anyway," Raven reasoned. Slasher considered what she said, it couldn't be harmful to him and she would still be under his full control. "I'll do whatever you ask of me if you let me go," Raven bargained.

"Well... I suppose it poses no threat to me. I will allow you to go, but you must come home immediately when I tell you to," Slasher agreed. He was far too kind to Raven, he liked her too much and that was very unlike him.

"I will. Thank you, Master," Raven said. She knew this would probably be the last time she would ever see her friends, but she wanted to say a proper good bye to them. After seeing Beast Boy, Raven had decided she wouldn't tell Beast Boy how she felt. Beast Boy had looked good and happy, if she told him she loved him and then had to leave it would hurt him and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt Beast Boy. Her love for Beast Boy would forever remain a secret only she knew, no matter how much she wanted to tell him. They could never be together and Raven understood that, but Beast Boy wouldn't be able to.

* * *

A/N: I had a big project to finish this week, a math fairytale, who has heard of a "math fairytale"! Mathematics and fairytales aren't supposed to mix, that's just stupid. Teachers don't make any sense to me. Whatever, I managed to get the project done, although mine was the longest in my whole class. Well, I hope you liked this chapter and didn't think it was rushed. I need to go get some orange juice, I am addicted to the stuff. NOW PLEASE REVIEW, YOU PEOPLE ARE AWESOME!

Shay Bo Bay: You can be my official cheerleader. If you were my cheerleading section I would get chapters done faster, it would be glorious. Have fun at your dance party!

ravenmasteroftele: Thank you. I don't really have much to say. Except, I LOVE YOU! (Awkward silence) Okay, I get the hint. You don't like me that way. Fine!

mtm123: There might have been fluff in this chapter, although I doubt it, but I don't know I haven't technically written yet. There will be some sooner than later, but I can't say a specific time.

Blondepunk62442: At least killing the kid was only mental abuse and not any more physical abuse on Raven. Thanks, I'll do my best.

BlackoutHart: I want a voodoo doll of Slasher, that would be awesome. Click Okay I have the photographic evidence. Now swing true!

Hide-because-it's-me: Nice speech, I couldn't have made a better one myself. I want to meet your imaginary friend, he sounds pretty cool. The song definitely made up for the dance. I LOVED YOUR SONG! All of the way from Vienna? Wow, thanks. I don't know what to give you... Hopefully this 10 foot tall chocolate bunny will be enough. You're the best. :)

queenOFanime535: Thanks, I hoped you would like it, General. Anything could happen now. Don't worry, you're not annoying. I hope you didn't think this chapter was too soon. :)

Monitor Supreme: Yeah, no one is innocent, but children are more innocent than adults, right? Even though that kid was really annoying.

fantasy-freak2010: Yeah, I thought about that too. I almost changed his name to Changeling, but I like Beast Boy better even if he is too old for it. Let's just say that he doesn't really mind and the others haven't thought about it. Maybe they will just call him Beast, I don't know, I might change it later. :)

Kinkyo: Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter.

Lilliesofthevalley: Thanks, I feel much better now. This story might get more cheerful soon, but then it will probably be sad again after that. :)

moonprincess135531: Cool, a new reviewer. Thanks, you're too kind.

Moon's Darkness: No worries, it took me a lot longer to get this chapter up, you're so loyal. Thank you, I won't let you down. I'm glad you like my new approach.

DancingPickle101: Got it, thanks. You're too cool, no doubt you're my favorite dancing pickle, actually you my favorite pickle.

Sage Vale: You'll have to read to find out, anyway I'm not really sure what's gonna happen yet myself. Beast Boy is hot, even with green skin.

ChocolateSoGood: I feel much better now, thank you. Homework has to be one of the worst ideas ever, we already spend almost 7 hours at school, so why do we have to do even more work on our time of? I think all of your questions were answered in this chapter, I hope you liked it. :)


	4. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my good friend Anita King, happy birthday buddy, you're another year older and that means it's time to party! Well, I personally like this chapter, so I hope you do too. READ, ENJOY, AND IF YOU HAVE THE TIME REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Yeah, I still don't own the Teen Titans, get off my back!

* * *

Chapter Four: Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

* * *

Why had she asked to go back? Why must she dwell in the past? Nothing could be changed now, she would just be bringing up old memories. Why couldn't Slasher have said no to her proposal of visiting them? This was a bad idea, but there was no point in turning around now.

Raven hesitantly raised a finger and pressed the small button for the Titans' door bell. It had been so long and the tower was no longer her home, Raven didn't feel comfortable just walking in anymore.

"Finally, I ordered that Chinese food over an hour ago. I'm starving," said a man from the other side of the huge doors. "What took you so..." Cyborg fell silent once he saw who had rang the door bell, his mouth hung open in astonishment. Raven had her hood up and her cloak was wrapped around her.

"Sorry, but I forgot to bring any food," Raven said emotionlessly.

Without saying another word Cyborg lunged at Raven and held her in a tight hug in his big metal arms. Raven weakly wrapped her arms around his huge steel shoulders. "I missed you so much, Rae," Cyborg told as he continued to hug her.

"I've missed you too," said Raven monotonously. Raven's voice sounded different to Cyborg, it sounded colder or father away to him, but he shrugged it off, he was just happy she was here.

Finally, after several moments, Cyborg released Raven. He waved for her to follow him into the tower. Immediately when Raven stepped inside memories flooded back to her, some were good and some were bad, but she had no regrets from her time with the Titans.

"I really don't know what to say," Cyborg said after walking in silence through the tower for a while. "I still can't believe it's you. I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"Unless, we're both dreaming," Raven replied. "It's been a very long time."

"Too long," Cyborg agreed. "I have so many questions ask you, we have so much catching up to do. I don't even know where to start."

"You can start anywhere, but it would be easier if you asked once the others are around too, so I don't have to repeat myself." Raven answered. Cyborg nodded in agreement and continued to walk. Finally, they reached the door to the main room. Cyborg walked right through the hydraulic doors, but he didn't see Raven stop behind him and hesitate a moment before following him.

Robin and Starfire were cuddling on the couch watching the television. "Did you get the food?" Robin asked without turning around.

"No, it was just an old friend," Cyborg replied coolly.

"Yeah? Anyone we might know?" Robin asked, although he was more focused on the movie he was watching than his conversation with Cyborg.

"Maybe," Raven answered. "Although, it has been a long time since you've seen her."

Robin and Starfire knew that voice wasn't Cyborg's, but it seemed so familiar. The couple looked over their shoulders at the same time, and both were amazed at what they saw.

"No way," Robin whispered.

"Friend, you have returned!" Starfire yelled, she was the happiest anyone had ever seen her. Flying off of the couch, Starfire flew to Raven and trapped her in one of her infamous death grip hugs. Although Raven was being suffocated by Starfire she didn't really mind for once.

"It's good to see you too, Starfire," Raven choked, it was hard to speak while her lungs were being crushed. After a few agonizing seconds Starfire let go. "We are all overjoyed to see you!" Starfire said, she couldn't find the words to describe how she felt now, glorious wasn't a strong enough word right now.

"It's good to see you," Robin agreed coolly, he couldn't let them see how happy he really was. "There for a while we thought you might have died."

"Well, as far as I know I didn't die," Raven responded. 'Although I sometimes wish I did,' Raven continued in her mind. "Where's Beast Boy?" Raven asked as she looked around the room.

"I think he's in his room," Robin answered.

"I'll go get him," Cyborg volunteered.

"No, that isn't necessary," Robin replied as he walked over to the computer below the television screen and pressed a red button on it. The alarm began to sound and the red lights flashed in the tower. Within a few seconds Beast Boy ran through the doors. Robin stopped the sirens when he saw Beast Boy enter.

"What's the problem?" Beast Boy asked, he was breathing heavy as if he had just ran there. Before anyone could answer him, he spotted Raven across the room. A grin spread across his face when he saw her. "I knew you would come! And to think, you guys didn't believe me!" Beast Boy said cheerfully. Then, he sprinted across the room and pounced on Raven. She was nearly knocked onto the floor by his flying hug, although her hood fell down off of her head. It was only a hug, but Raven wished it would never end. The hug didn't last long.

Raven hadn't noticed that her hood had fallen down. Almost immediately Beast Boy noticed the four scars on her cheek, the scars were red and slightly swollen. There were a few bruises on Raven's face and she looked rather skinny. Everyone stared at the scars for a moment, Beast Boy was the first to say something.

"What are those scars from?" he asked softly.

"I made a mistake," Raven replied bluntly as she looked down at the ground.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beast Boy questioned. "Did someone do this to you?"

Raven didn't want to lie to her friends, she decided to tell them all about Slasher, but she might leave out a few details that they didn't need to hear. "Yes, Slasher hit me."

"That's that guy you were talking about earlier, right?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah... he's the demon who took me three long years ago," Raven told them.

"What exactly have you been doing for the past three years?" Robin asked, he didn't want to push her, but he still wanted answers.

"I've been following Slasher's orders and helping him with his job." Raven's vague answers were making Robin impatient.

"What's his job?" Cyborg asked.

"He's... he's a hit-man," Raven said as she continued to stare intently at the floor. Th three boys gasped when they heard what Slasher did.

"Please, what is this 'hit-man' of which you speak?" Starfire asked in confusion. Whispering into her ear, Robin told her what a hit-man was, once he was finished Starfire gasped too.

"I've done bad things, things I would never wish on anyone," told Raven.

"But he made you do these things, Raven," Beast Boy tried to comfort her and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Where is this guy? I'm going to make him pay," Cyborg said angrily.

"Me too," Beast Boy agreed.

"No, I did these things. I am the only one who should be blamed for my actions," Raven responded.

"Why did he cut your face?" Beast Boy asked with curiosity.

"I was stupid enough to yell at him and he hit me," Raven replied still keeping that perfect monotone.

"Are those other bruises from him too?" questioned Beast Boy.

"Some of them are, but not all of them," Raven answered.

"I'm so sorry, Raven. You didn't deserve that," said Beast Boy.

"It's okay." It really wasn't okay, but what was Raven supposed to say: Every day I wish I was dead because that would be less pain than what I go through?

"Oh, I have something to show you," Beast Boy remembered. Grabbing Raven's hand, Beast Boy pulled Raven out of the room and down the hall. They finally stopped outside the door with Raven's name engraved in it. Then, he pulled her into the room. The room looked cleaner than she remembered leaving it. "Don't worry, I didn't touch your stuff, I just cleaned up a bit and dusted it everyday," Beast Boy smiled proudly. "It's exactly how you left it."

Raven looked around and he was right nothing had changed. The old mirror sat on her dresser next to the horrible letter opener Raven remembered.

"It's so good to have you back, Rae. I missed you so much. Not a second goes by when you're not in my thoughts," Beast Boy told her.

"I think about you guys all of the time too, but there's not a lot to do where I am," informed Raven.

Raven's cloak was pushed behind her shoulders now, so her body was exposed. Her leotard was torn and had several holes in it. Beast Boy saw a few cuts on her legs and the rips on in the leotard exposed long, jagged scars that ran along her stomach. Raven's ribs protruded under her flesh and with her pale skin she looked terminally ill, almost as if she could die at any moment.

"I feel so guilty," Beast Boy told her.

"Why? You haven't done anything."

"Exactly, I haven't done anything. I should have helped you, I should have found you. I gave up so easily," Beast Boy answered in shame.

"Even if you had found me you couldn't have done anything. Slasher probably would have just killed you," Raven assured him.

"I could have done something. Look at you, you're not okay, not matter what you might tell me."

"I never said I was okay. I know I'm not okay, I probably never will be okay again," Raven raised her voice slightly, Beast Boy had no idea.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have assumed that. I still feel really guilty, I gave up hope so easily. Can you ever forgive me?" Beast Boy asked as he looked at the ground.

"There's nothing to forgive you for. Don't feel guilty, there was nothing you could have done,"Raven told him.

"Yeah, I'm just so happy to have you back Raven. I still love you so much," Beast Boy said as he reached out and took her hand in his.

Raven wanted to tell him so badly, she couldn't stand it. It actually hurt her not to tell him, although she hadn't been able to cry for so long, she found herself holding back tears. Gently she pulled her hand out of his and turned away from him. "I can't stay, Beast Boy," she said softly.

"What? Why not?" Beast Boy panicked.

"I don't have a choice. Slasher controls me now, I have to do what he says," Raven told him, her back still facing him.

"Don't listen to him, leave him," Beast Boy reasoned.

"It's not that easy," Raven sighed. "I'm sorry Beast Boy. I wish I could stay more than anything, but it's impossible."

Beast Boy didn't know what to say, he began to panic. "Bu-but, you can't. Don't leave me, please. I won't let you go," he said as tears began to build up in his eyes.

Raven sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have came back. All I ever do now is cause people pain." Raven walked out her room without saying another word to Beast Boy. She walked into the main room, where the other three Titans were still waiting.

"Raven," Starfire gasped cheerfully. She flew over next to Raven. "It is glorious to have you back. It has been difficult being the only female in the household. Beast Boy is not very good at the 'girl talk,'" Starfire told Raven. Raven almost laughed at the thought of Starfire trying to talk to Beast Boy.

She decided to cut straight to the point and not lead them on at all. "I can't stay," she said bluntly. All of the Titans were speechless, what could they say? "I just wanted to come back so I could give you all a proper goodbye because I never got to say one before."

"Why won't you stay?" Robin asked.

"I don't have choice. I'm with Slasher now, I must serve him," Raven told him.

"Why?" Cyborg asked. "Why can't you just leave him?"

"He'll kill me if I did," Raven said weakly.

"Stay, we can protect you," Robin assured her.

"No, he's stronger than all of you combined," Raven argued.

"We can fight him," Robin insisted.

"I won't put my friend's lives in danger just to save myself. I'll be fine, don't worry about me," Raven lied. "I just wanted to tell you guys that I love you all and you were the only real family I ever had. I'll miss you guys so much and I'm so sorry I can't stay, but please don't try to stop me."

"I can't believe this," Robin said in disbelief.

Tears trickled down Starfire's face. "You are my best friend, Raven. I will miss you more than you know."

"This is you're choice and we can't stop you as much as I would like to. I guess you're all grown up now," Cyborg said with a weak smile. "I'll really miss you, Rae." Cyborg grabbed Raven and gave her another hug, but what no one saw was the microscopic device he put on the back of her cloak. After he let her go Robin spoke up.

"You've been gone for so long, but before it didn't really feel like you were gone. This time it feels different, I guess this is the last time we'll ever see you," Robin said sadly as he looked at the floor. "You were a great hero and an even better friend, I'm really glad I knew you. I wish you could stay, but like Cyborg said, you're old enough to make your own decisions." For the first time in his life Robin gave someone a hug, he felt awkward at first, but then relaxed. "I feel like I'm losing more than just a friend, almost like I'm losing a sister."

Raven let go and looked Robin in the eye. "You're not losing anything, as long as I'm alive I'll still be your guys' friend." Raven looked at them for a moment as she memorized their faces, she never wanted to forget them. "Well, I guess this is good bye... forever."

Tears flowed down Starfire's cheeks and Cyborg stared sadly at Raven as Robin swallowed hard. "Good bye," Robin said for the all of them.

Raven nodded before she turned and walked out of the door towards the entrance to tower. It was a hard, slow walk and Raven considered turning around and running back to her friends, but she quickly cast the thought from her mind.

"Wait!" yelled someone from behind her. She stopped walking and turned to look. It was Beast Boy.

"Please, Beast Boy, don't make this any harder for me," Raven begged.

"I know, I just wanted to give you something," Beast Boy said as unfelled tears blurred his vision. He lifted his trembling hand that was holding a photograph. "I want you to have this, so you never forget."

"I could never forget," Raven said, but she took the picture anyway. The picture was worn and bent from being looked at so much. In the photo was the whole team, but in this particular shot Beast Boy had his arm around Raven's waist. Even Raven was smiling in the picture, she liked it.

"That's my favorite picture of you," Beast Boy told her as a few tears fell from his eyes.

"I love it. Thank you," Raven said as she stared at the old photograph. "Sometimes I really wish I had never met with the Titans, maybe then I wouldn't have cause you so much pain."

"I don't," Beast Boy disagreed. "I love you, Raven, even if you don't love me back, and I'll always feel this way for you, always."

"Beast Boy, I..." Raven hesitated, she had promised she would not say it. "Good bye, Beast Boy." Raven turned and walked towards the huge doors leading out of the tower. The doors slid open and she walked out.

Right before the doors shut behind her, Beast Boy yelled, "No regrets, Raven!" Then, the doors slid shut and she was gone.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked that chapter, I personally thought I did an okay job on it. I was almost crying while I wrote it, LOL. Well, tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW NOW!

Shade Spitfire: I'm disappointed with you, you could have came up with a better threat, but I'll still write another chapter for you. Don't worry, you're still cool. :)

Sage Vale: Totally, smoking. Yeah, Beast Boy has always been a bit slow, but even if he did think about it he wouldn't let himself believe she would do it. I think Beast Boy was a little stupid before he fell in love. :)

ravenmasteroftele: OMG! OMG! OMG! This is so unexpected! I thought you would never ask! Of course I'll marry you! I can't wait to tell everyone that we're engaged. I think we should get married on the beach, but it's your choice.

Lilliesofthevalley: LOL. I'm glad you liked it. I hope this chapter gets the same reaction. :)

Shay Bo Bay: Yes! Now I have my very own cheer team, I must be really great. LOL. I can't wait to hear your cheer, hey that kind of rhymed. Maybe Slasher does like Raven, I'm not really sure what he thinks. :)

Blondepunk62442: Go hyperness! Thank you (takes a bow), that chapter was hard to write, but I planned it out way ahead of time. Hey Steve, how's it going?

Hide-because-it's-me: Originally I wasn't going to do that chapter so soon, but I changed my mind. I might make the chapters a little longer, but I think that last one was an exception. Slasher has a soft spot for Raven, I'm not completely sure why or what that might mean later. I totally love the song, I almost began to sing along myself, seriously. Well, tell Rudiger I say heys. I sure do love my orange juice, especially late at night, I think the manufacturers put some cocaine in it or something and that's why it's so addicting. That Easter egg sounds pretty good right about now. Here's the biggest custard filled donut ever, I weighed it and it's about 27 and a half pounds, that's a lot of custard, I hope you like it. Well, I am going to go eat that egg, later. :)

Monitor Supreme: Why must you be so wise? Well, Slasher has a soft spot for Raven and I really don't know why at the moment, but I'll have a reason for doing so eventually. Slasher isn't as bad as he would like everyone to believe, well at least to Raven. :)

WickedWitchoftheSE: My pleasure. I don't think this story will ever have a happy ending, but I haven't planned the ending yet, so I'm not sure. I'm really glad you like how I portray Slasher, I want him to seem believable and evil. Thanks for the review.

Moon's Darkness: I'm glad your excited, that's a good thing! Characters are usually oblivious to the obvious possibilities they have. Although, I may have a few things planned, who knows what's going on in my head right now. :)

Agent of the Divine One: Yeah, I want so badly to make them just be together, but then that would ruin the story. I guess you'll just have to wait to find out if they ever get to be together, or if they all die. :)

x.FAR.cry.x: Hey, anything can happen, although I really don't know where I am going with this, or do I? You'll just have to wait and find out, I'll try my best to not disappoint you.

Anita King: I am glad you like it so far. Happy birthday, I hope this was a good present, but if you didn't like it I may be able to update a new one tomorrow for you. Here's a cake, it's chocolate with chocolate frosting and it has 1000 candles on top for good luck, once they're all lit it looks kind of like the sun. May you have the best freaking day ever!

Moonlit Goddess12: Oh, you're too kind. I'm glad you liked how I did that chapter, I wasn't too sure about it when I wrote it, but you just reassured me. Thanks, you're so cool.

ChocolateSoGood: Eighth grade, I already got the rough draft back and I got 40/40, but my teacher really likes me for some reason. Thanks, and yeah teachers are weird creatures that I don't understand.


	5. Tracking a Demon

A/N: Yes! Spring Break began yesterday! Woo hoo! I might update sooner because of my break, so look for chapter 6. This chapter may be rather boring and uneventful, sorry, but I'm just building up to the next chapter, which should be good. I don't have anything else to say, so READ AND ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans, you must be a real idiot if you think I do.

* * *

Chapter Six: Tracking a Demon

* * *

Beast Boy wiped away his own tears and rubbed his bloodshot eyes. Gloomily he turned around and walked back to the main room. Starfire was crying on Robin's shoulder and even Robin looked rather upset. Yet, Cyborg was sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the t.v. seemingly unfazed. 

"I won't sit here idly and just let Raven be abused," Beast Boy announced. "I don't know about you guys, but I have to do something" I have to find her. She obviously needs help, even if she doesn't ask for it." Robin nodded to Beast Boy, but Cyborg continued to watch the television screen.

"You'll never find her just by walking around the city," Cyborg said without turning around.

"Well it's better than sitting around passively!" Beast Boy yelled, angry with Cyborg for appearing not to care about Raven.

"Actually its not," Cyborg answered calmly. "I at least have a plan, unlike you. I put a microscopic tracker on her, she'll never even notice it."

Beast Boy couldn't believe it, he would have never thought of that, but then he remembered something. "What good will it do if she goes to some other dimension."

"Well ever since that day she was taken, I've been doing some research, just in case she was still alive. I made a little machine that might just solve that problem, it's just like time travel, but not. I haven't tested it yet, but I think it's almost ready," Cyborg told Beast Boy.

"Huh?" Beast Boy didn't understand what machine Cyborg was talking about.

"I made a machine that creates a kind of portal to other dimensions, although I'm not sure how safe it is," Cyborg explained.

"Why did you just tell us this now?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well it's not like we could have searched every dimension for her. Do you know how many dimensions there are? Let's just say there's more than your little mind can comprehend," Cyborg said jokingly.

"Haha, very funny," Beast Boy said sarcastically. "Well, if you put the tracker on her where is she?" he asked impatiently.

"I don't know, I'm given her some time to get there first before I check," Cyborg answered as he turned his attention back to the television.

Beast Boy paced behind the couch anxiously. "Can we check now?"

"Just give her a few minutes. You wanna play some Game Station?" Cyborg asked.

"No, I want to find Raven," Beast Boy said angrily.

"Fine, fine! Let's go check it out," Cyborg said as he got up off of the couch. "The transmitter is in my room."

Beast Boy ran out of the main room ahead of Cyborg toward the metal man's room. "You two coming?" Cyborg asked Starfire and Robin.

"Yeah, we'll be there in a minute," Robin said for Starfire.

Cyborg shrugged and followed Beast Boy up to his room. Computers covered the walls in Cyborg's room. Beast Boy stood in the middle of the room as he looked around the room in amazement and confusion. The door slid open and Cyborg walked in lazily.

"Who said you could come into my room?" Cyborg asked jokingly.

Wiggling impatiently, Beast Boy waited to see which computer screen would give him the answers he sought. Cyborg walked up to a computer screen which showed thousands of numbers on it. Curiously looking over Cyborg's shoulder, Beast Boy had no clue what Cyborg was looking for.

"Hmm," Cyborg grumbled as he stared at the numbers on the screen. "Uh huh."

Beast Boy was even more confused, what could be so interesting about a bunch of numbers? "What does it say?" Beast Boy questioned.

"According to this she's in another dimension. Dimension 613, I've never heard anything about his dimension, but like I said before, there are billions," Cyborg told him.

"So...? What do we do now?" Beast Boy asked impatiently.

"Well... I'm not sure," Cyborg said as he created a plan in his head. "I guess I just gotta enter the exact location into my invention and then we try it out."

"Where's your invention?" Beast Boy asked as he looked around the room, nothing inside resembled a machine that could create portals, but he had never seen one, so he had no clue what he was looking for.

"It's in the garage, it wouldn't fit in here," Cyborg told him as he walked out of the room. Beast Boy and Cyborg met Starfire and Robin in the hallway.

"Done already?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, no thanks to you two," Cyborg said with a hint of playfulness.

"Where is Raven located?" Starfire inquired.

"Some other dimension," Beast Boy told them as Cyborg and him continued to walk towards the garage. "Come on," Beast Boy motioned for the two to follow them, and Starfire and Robin followed obediently.

Everyone followed Cyborg, walking in silence. Finally they reached the garage, which was on bottom level on the tower. Inside the large room was the T-Car, the R-Cycle, and the T-Ship on its huge launchpad, but over in the corner was something none of them, besides Cyborg, had ever seen. The machine looked somewhat like the black hole machine the Brain had made, but it was considerably smaller. The device was a large ring that was big enough for three or four people to walk through at once and rested on the floor. Next to the large circle was a small podium decorated with many different buttons and knobs.

Walking up to the small podium, Cyborg began to press buttons and pull levers as the others watched with curiosity. "Okay, if I did this right we should be able to run through the ring and be transported to where ever Raven is," Cyborg told them. "But remember, this machine hasn't been tested, so I don't know how safe it is."

Beast Boy ignored Cyborg's warning and charged towards the ring. Before Cyborg could yell for Beast Boy to stop it was too late. Leaping through the ring, Beast Boy was zapped, but only fell through the ring and rolled on the floor on the other side of the device. Once he came to halt, he laid unmoving on the ground for a moment. Then, he sat up, Beast Boy's short green hair was sticking straight up and his eyes were wide. "Dude!" Beast Boy yelled.

The other Titan's chuckled slightly at Beast Boy's startled expression, he didn't appear to be hurt, he had just gotten a little shock. "Oops," Cyborg said innocently. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"What happened?" Beast Boy asked.

"You got a little shock, but I don't know why that happened. My calculations were all correct," Cyborg said while rubbing on of his metal hands on his bald head. "This may take awhile to fix."

Beast Boy's face dropped in disappointment. "We need to get this fixed soon," whined the green boy.

"I know," Cyborg sighed. "But Raven's been gone for three years, I'm sure a couple of days won't make a big difference."

"Can I help you fix it? Maybe if we work together on it we can get it fixed up faster," Beast Boy suggested hopefully.

"Sure," Cyborg normally would have declined the offer, but he knew how important this was to Beast Boy and this way he could at least feel like he was accomplishing something.

* * *

Raven held the picture Beast Boy had given her as she sat on her small bed. Beast Boy's words were ringing in her head, "no regrets," Raven had too many regrets now, it was too late to turn back. Sighing, Raven knew those days were over for good. The door creaked as it began to open, quickly Raven slipped the photograph under her pillow and out of Slasher's sight. 

"I'm proud of you," Slasher said immediately. "You handled that situation very responsibly and you really knew what had to be done."

"Thank you," Raven said weakly, forcing herself to say thanks, although he was the reason she couldn't be with her friends.

"You should get some rest, I have a big job for you tomorrow," Slasher told her as he turned and walked out of the room. Raven felt somewhat relieved when Slasher left.

Laying down on her bed, Raven took the picture out again and stared at it longingly. Slowly she drifted off into a deep sleep. Once again Raven was haunted with nightmares, but this night mare was new, unlike the same one she had been having for so long. In this horrible dream she did the unspeakable. One by one she murdered the Titans, it was a gruesome and horrific sight as Raven slaughtered Robin, then Cyborg, then Starfire, and lastly Beast Boy. Blood was everywhere and Raven didn't even her their pleas to her or their terrified screams, all she heard was Beast Boy's voice saying "No regrets, Raven," over and over again. The dream just kept repeating itself like a broken record as it skipped in her mind. Every time the nightmare replayed, Raven could see the insane grin on her face as she butchered her friends and the overjoyed expression on her face after she had finished murdering Beast Boy.

The next morning Raven finally woke up after what was probably the hundredth time the nightmare had repeated. Raven felt tears on her face and her eyes were blurry from crying in her sleep. The picture was still in her hand and she quickly stuffed it under her pillow, not wanting to be reminded of her friends now.

After about thirty minutes of attempting to expel the nightmare from her mind, Slasher walked in. "Hello," he greeted a bit cheerfully. Raven sat up and stared at Slasher. "Today is the big day," he said.

"What's today?" Raven asked, not understanding why it was a supposed "big" day.

"Today you have your first large assignment," Slasher told her.

* * *

Beast Boy had stayed up late trying to help Cyborg figure out what was wrong with the machine. Finally, at 4 in the morning Cyborg made Beast Boy go to bed and told him they could work on it tomorrow. 

The next day, Beast Boy hadn't been able to sleep much, but he came into the main room at about 10. Eagerly waiting for Cyborg to wake up, Beast Boy paced the room until Robin ordered him to sit down and eat some breakfast. Although Beast Boy wasn't very hungry, he had a bowl of cereal and ate it with out paying any attention.

After waiting for what seemed to be forever, Cyborg walked in tiredly and ate his breakfast in a daze. Finally, once Cyborg finished breakfast the alarm began to blare. "What is it now?" Beast Boy asked impatiently.

Robin ran to the computer in front of the large television. Then, he began typing rapidly. Suddenly a large image of Bumblebee appeared on the large screened television. "Hey, Titans. We need your help, now! Who ever this guy is, he's good. I don't think we can beat him," Bumblebee told them in a worried tone that was unlike her.

"Don't worry, we'll be there as soon as possible,"Robin replied. Bumblebee nodded and left to continue fighting. Robin turned around and looked at the others with a concerned look on his face. "Teen Titans, go!" he yelled, although it didn't sound as enthusiastic than usual and a bit unsure. The four Titans ran to the T-Ship and took off for their destination.

* * *

A/N: This chapter wasextremelyboring, but I'm just building up to the next chapter, which should be up a little early because of my SPRING BREAK. Okay, I just got Teen Titans #34 this week and I am so confused. I accidentally missed the Teen Titans Annual #1, so if anyone read please tell me what happened. One, I didn't even know Slade had a daughter and does everyone of his living kids have to be a Titan at one point? Secondly, I can't believe they split and that Raven and Gar already broke up. If Victor can't fix this whole mess I am going to die, it may be extreme, but I am extremely obsessed. Please, anyone who can help me on this, TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! Thanks. Oh and please review if you can. 

Shade Spitfire: Nice threat, I like the whole inside skin thing. Since my flesh would be turned inside out stuff would probably stick to me, it would be sick, but kind of cool. I didn't even notice it was April Fool's Day, well happy April Fool's Day.

Lilliesofthevalley: I'm so pleased that you liked that chapter. I almost started to cry while I was writing, but unlike you, I know what's going to happen later.

Sage Vale: Actually I don't particularly like Harry Potter, but I'm an exception. Yeah, that last chapter was totally emotional, I must be so Emo, LOL. You'll have to wait a little longer.

xZAGFAN: Thank you, I hope this was soon enough. :)

Moon's Darkness: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. I don't have much else to say.

bb-and-raven-rock: I might try to end it happy, even if every thing is sad up until then, but I'm not sure yet if I should. Overjoyed, eh? You're too kind. :)

Blondepunk62442: Sorry your vacations over, going back to school sucks. I think my Spring break is next week, woo hoo! Sorry Steve, but if break was longer than it wouldn't be appreciated as much. You're extremely lucky that you don't have to go to school.

Hide-because-it's-me: Okay, so that chapter was pretty good, if I don't say so myself. whispers I know I'm right. The government is involved in every conspiracy. I'll keep a low profile for now. I know we can crack this thing. stops whispering Oh yeah, great weather, just yesterday their was a hail storm and the news said it was the coldest day in the history of the world. Excellent song, encore! I'm running out of huge, delicious treats to give you. Here's a monkeys paw for good luck, I guess you can eat it if you want, and a 69 pound apple covered with caramel and chocolate and some nuts. I'm frightened.

beautifulpurpleflame: I'm just getting started. Enjoy!

BunnyKitty4434: This story definitely isn't over yet. Yes, I had to fight back tears as I wrote it, I'm just glad you're as into the story as I am.

ravenmasteroftele: We need to make all of the arrangements and send out the invitations. This is going to be a lot of hard work, but as long as I'm with you I don't care. I'm so excited! I say we buy a panda, that sounds nice.

XnvrmoreX: For the moment there will probably only be subtle happy parts, but I will try to end the story in a cheerful manner. Until then, you'll just have to suffer through all of the tragedy.

ChocolateSoGood: Damn, how did you know it was a tracking device. Was it really that obvious? Thanks for reassuring me about the homework stuff, LOL. Have a good day.

Haven Artemis Roth: I won't give away the story, so you'll just have to read to find out Raven's fate. Slasher doesn't like Raven in that way, I think it's more of a family kind of bond, if you know what I mean. You gave me an idea, I should totally end the story with Raven choosing Slasher over Beast Boy and then she kills BB, maybe I will do that, it would be a major twist.

BlackoutHart: I say we ban together and burn ever school in the world, or at least your school and mine. Double fudge brownies! I love really, really doughy brownies, thanks! You should hand out Die Slasher goody bags.

Shay Bo Bay: Welcome to my world. Thank you, I can't wait to hear your cheer, I have a feeling it's gonna be really good, well if you made it obviously it'll be good.

WickedWitchoftheSE: Thank you, that chapter took me a while, but I was rather pleased with the outcome. So, how's life?

Monitor Supreme: Thank you. I thought that might be confusing, what I meant was that every other time he has hugged someone they were the ones to hug him while he just received it, but this time he actually gave the hug. I don't know if that makes any sense, but I hope it does.

queenOFanime535: Thank you, General. (Salutes) I'm just completing my mission, sir. I have spring break next week or this week, depending on when you read this. So I'll update quicker. See you next time, General.

Moonlit Goddess12: I am so glad you were able to get that into it, I was worried I would be the only one who cried when I wrote it. You're too kind, my ego really shouldn't be inflated any more or it might burst. Better a little late than never, although it wasn't late since you did before the next chapter. I can't wait to hear what you thought of this chapter.


	6. Pain

A/N: Okay, well I don't have anything to say, so just READ THE CHAPTER ALREADY!

Disclaimer: Well I'm not old enough to legally own pretty much anything, so I'm pretty sure I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter Six: Pain

* * *

Raven appeared in the center of a large factory. Loud clanging noises were head ringing through the warehouse as metal hit metal. The large room was hot and machines were scattered through out the building. No one had noticed Raven's presence yet. There we only a few people in the building, who were either operating or fixing the giant machines. Raven didn't know what they were making, but it didn't really matter. Scanning the room, Raven only spotted five to six men working. How was this considered a 'large assignment' to Slasher?

Raven shrugged off her question and hesitantly did as she was ordered. Teleporting, she appeared behind a man that was operating a machine by pulling levers back and forth. Raven grew as her violet eyes were replaced with four red ones. Silently, Raven made a spike out of black energy and aimed it at the man. With incredible velocity the spike was thrust into the back of the man's head. Blood spattered onto Raven's clothes and face as the man cried out in pain. His horrific screams echoed through the warehouse momentarily until he fell limp onto the control panel he had been working at.

The other men who had been working were now aware of Raven's presence. "Jim?" one of the men called out. "Jim!" he yelled. The man ran over to the corpse that Raven was now standing behind.

Raven didn't attack the man as he searched for a sign of life in his friend, instead she just watched with a demonic grin on her pale face. "He's dead!" the man announced. "You killed Jim!" he yelled at Raven as if she didn't already know. His co-workers gasped as others yelled in anger. This only made Raven's grin wider.

Then, she grabbed the man by the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground so he was now eye to eye with her. The man became paralyzed with fear and he began to feel extremely cold. The man's sanity was slowly being drained out of him and he didn't know how much more he could stand.

Raven ended his torture by thrusting her free hand into his chest. Piercing the flesh, her hand went deep inside his rib cage. Blood now soaked Raven's sleeve all the way to her elbow and some of it dripped down onto the floor. The man's face became contorted with agony, but he did not scream. Finally Raven pulled her arm out of his chest and he fell completely limp in her hand.

Dropping the corpse in a heap on the floor, Raven turned around to finish off the other workers. Suddenly, as she was turning around, something hit her in the side of her face and knocked her hood off. The red-hot piece of metal scorched the flesh on her face. One of the workers had retrieved the piece of metal to defend themselves with, after managing to hit Raven in the face he was sure he had killed her or at least knocked her unconscious.

Stumbling back a little, Raven held her face in her hands. Once she took her hands off of her face she looked up at the workers, who all gasped when they saw her face. The flesh on the whole right side of her face looked like it had melted and now their was just a mess on muscle, bone, and burnt flesh left. It was a horrific and disgusting sight, but Raven remained unfazed, her four eyes were still glowing red. Then, the whole side of her face seemed to lightly glow blue as it rearranged itself. After less than a minute her face was as good as new and showed no sign of being burned, even the four scars from Slasher were on her cheek once again. Three years ago she might have died from such an injury, but now she was much stronger.

Now Raven was angry and for the first time in three years she began to lose control. Cracking her neck, she looked down at the insignificant little man who was now shaking in fear. The monstrous grin she had just a moment ago had been replaced with a serious expression, which was a much worse sign than that terrifying smile.

The man that had hit her still grasped on to the red-hot piece of metal as he pointed it defensively up to Raven. Reaching out, Raven gripped the other end of the metal. A sizzling sound like that of cooking bacon was heard when she grabbed onto the metal as it burned the flesh on her palm. The man's eyes widened with surprise at her actions. Then, she forced the metal out of his hands. Before he could think to run away she thrust the metal into his abdomen. Almost immediately blood gushed out of the man's mouth and he looked in awe at the large piece of metal that now skewered him. The smell of cooking flesh filled the air as the man fell to the ground. He was barely still alive, but now he wished he was dead. Raven had made sure he had paid for what he did to her.

Raven didn't know what she was doing, but part of her enjoyed. Moving closer to the few men left, her expression remained serious. The were petrified, but she was interrupted before she could even touch them.

"Stop!" someone yelled from behind her.

Turning around quickly, she snarled at the person who was either extremely brave or extremely stupid. Raven no longer had control of her body, her instincts had completely taken her over.

* * *

Right after talking to Bumblebee the Titans jumped into the T-Ship and sped off towards Steel City. Who could be attacking the Titans East that was too powerful for them to handle? The Titans East wasn't quite as strong as the real Titans, but they could hold their own against the tougher villains.

None of the teens said a word the whole flight to Steel City, they were all too caught up in their own thoughts. These past two or three days had been odd.

Finally after only fifteen minutes of flying as fast as the T-Ship could go they reached the location. It was an old looking factory, smoke billowed out of the top of the building. The T-Ship landed smoothly in front of the old factory. The four jumped out and ran towards the door of the large building.

* * *

The Titans East recognized Raven immediately, although they hadn't seen her for a long time. "Raven?" Bumblebee questioned with surprise.

Raven replied with that insane smile she had worn just a few minutes ago. Levitating scraps of metal and different tools in the room, Raven threw it at the team. Ducking behind some machinery, the team barely missed the projectiles Raven had thrown at them.

"Ok, team. There's obviously something wrong with Raven. We need to stop her, but try not to hurt her," Bumblebee told her team.

"Her? What about us? Did you see what she did to those guys? We're the ones in danger," Speedy whined.

"Be careful then," Bumblebee replied bluntly. Then, she ran out from behind their cover and the others followed hesitantly.

Raven was completely gone now and the demon had full control of her body and powers. Mas y Menos ran in circles around Raven to distract her while Aqualad and Speedy snuck around behind her. The twins ran around Raven as she just watched them and waited for them to get a little closer. Finally, the twins made the mistake of running dangerously close to the demon girl. Seeing an opening, Raven brought her hand fast and managed to build enough force to send the boys flying in different directions when she hit them. Both of them were knocked out.

Suddenly, Raven was hit in the back with something, although it was only a minor annoyance. Turning around, Raven saw Speedy with an arrow ready in his bow, he was using arrows without a point as to not injure Raven. Pulling back the string, Speedy prepared to release the arrow. Then, he let go of the string and let the arrow soar.

Before the arrow could even touch Raven it stopped it in midair as it was encased with black magic. The arrow turned slowly away from Raven and was now pointed towards the archer. When Raven threw the arrow back at Speedy it gained enough velocity to make the blunt tip of the arrow sink deep into the boy's thigh.

It was then that Bumblebee decided to call the other Titans for backup. While Bumblebee called Aqualad attacked Raven. With his powers over water, Aqualad made a water pipe under Raven burst, which didn't do much more than get her a little wet. So far away from any water sources, Aqualad wasn't very powerful, but he could distract her for a moment.

Speedy hid behind a large machine as he inspected his leg. The arrow hadn't hit anything vital, and the wound was barely bleeding. Deciding to leave the arrow in as to avoid bleeding, Speedy stood up and readied himself to attack again.

Raven ignored Aqualad for the moment, he wasn't worth the time, she would just kill him once the others were out of the way. Somehow Speedy and Bumblebee were able to synchronize an attack, even though they were on opposite sides of the room.

Speedy shot of one of his electric shock arrows and Bumblebee fired her stingers at her. The electricity hit Raven all at once, but it was nothing compared to what that collar around her neck could do. They were amazed when they saw Raven just standing there without a scratch.

The Titans East were running out of ideas and just hoped the other would be here soon. Bumblebee ran for cover, but she wasn't fast enough. A long, sharp piece of metal encased with black energy was stabbed into Bumblebee's lower back. The force knocked Bumblebee to the ground, the spike sticking straight up out of her back.

Although she was in pain, Bumblebee tired to scramble to her feet. She couldn't stand up for some reason, so she began to drag herself away from Raven. A long stream of blood was left on the ground as Bumblebee tried to escape. It was a pitiful sight, but Raven was enjoying it. Slowly Raven approached the girl on the floor. When she was about three feet away from Bumblebee, someone yelled out, "Freeze!"

Raven was furious now, she kept getting interrupted and just when she was starting to have fun. Whipping around to face them, Raven was snarling as her eyes glowed a fiery red. There in the doorway of the factory was Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy. "Raven?" asked the boy wonder in shock. All four of the Titans' mouths were hanging open in shock. "What are you doing?" Robin questioned, although he already knew the answer, even if he didn't want to believe it.

It was pointless to try to talk to her, Raven was so far gone that she couldn't be brought back. Raven stepped to the side, so they could see Bumblebee on the floor in a pool of blood with the stake in her back. All four of them gasped, including Robin who rarely was surprised.

"What's wrong with you, Raven? What happened?" Beast Boy asked with concern and confusion.

Raven didn't reply, she just began to grin again. The Titans shivered when they was that insane grin. "You need to get her away from Bumblebee so we can help her," Speedy yelled to them from across the room.

Beast Boy slowly began to walk towards Raven as she stared at him with those blood red eyes. He seemed to be in a trance, although he knew exactly what he was doing. "What're you doing, BB?" Cyborg asked with fear in his voice.

"Beast Boy, get back here," Robin ordered.

"Please, friend. Stay back from her," Starfire begged. Beast Boy ignored his friends' pleas and continued walking closer to her.

"Raven, I know you're in there," Beast Boy spoke softly. "This isn't you. You gotta fight it, Raven."

"This is me," Raven told him with a deep, demonic voice. "I have always been like this, but it just took me so long to understand. I've been fighting myself for so long, but I finally figured out that it was pointless."

Speedy and Aqualad ran to Bumblebee while Raven was distracted and dragged her to cover. Cyborg ran cautiously over to the Titans East to see if Bumblebee was alright. She was still breathing, but she had lost a lot of blood. Cyborg bandaged her up with some gauze that he carried in the compartment in his leg and he called for an ambulance using the phone built into his arm.

"That's not true," Beast Boy protested. "I know you, and this isn't you. If you fight it, I know you can win. Please Raven."

"Pitiful little human," Raven hissed. "You know nothing. I was born to kill everyone. I am a demon."

"I don't believe that one bit," Beast Boy responded calmly. He was close to her now, only two feet separated them. "If you are a demon...," he stepped closer, "then kill me."

Raven's hellish grin got even bigger as she lashed her hand out and wrapped her fingers around Beast Boy's throat. Lifting him off of the ground, Raven stared into his eyes. He gasped for breath, his eyes were full of sadness. Beast Boy wasn't afraid, he was just disappointed that he couldn't bring her back and that it would all end like this.

"We need to snap her out of it before she kills Beast Boy," Robin yelled.

Starfire was already ripping out one of the support beams for the building with her alien strength, she was way ahead of Robin. Flying up behind Raven, Starfire swung the huge beam like a baseball bat. With incredible force the metal hit Raven in the back. Starfire didn't want to hurt her friend, but Beast Boy needed help.

Raven flew forward and landed in a heap on the floor. During her fall she had released Beast Boy and he fell down a few feet away from her. She seemed to shrink as she lied there unconscious. Starfire dropped the steel beam and helped Beast Boy off of the ground as they stared at Raven, keeping their distance from the unconscious girl.

Groaning, Raven began to wake up and she felt a shooting pain in her back. Memories from before she lost control came back to her, but she couldn't remember anything that had happened after. Sitting up, Raven looked at the scene around her, all of the Titans were in the factory now. Starfire and Beast Boy were staring at her oddly, they almost looked scared. It was then that it hit her, she had lost control. Raven was almost glad she didn't remember what happened after, she didn't want to know what she had done to her friends. Then, a stream of blood, following the blood with her eyes she saw Bumblebee surrounded by Cyborg, Aqualad, and Speedy and a large metal spike covered with blood next to them. Putting together the evidence, Raven knew that she had done something bad. Raven put her head in her hands, she didn't know what to do.

"Raven?" Beast Boy questioned softly.

When she looked up at him her violet eyes were filled with guilt and pain. Beast Boy was rubbing his throat lightly. "Did I hurt you?" Raven asked when she noticed that he was rubbing his neck as if it hurt. Nodding solemnly, Beast Boy couldn't look her in the eyes, instead he stared at the floor. "Oh God! What have I done?" Raven put her head in her hands again and began to cry. "I'm such a monster."

"Raven," Beast Boy said gently. Timidly, Beast Boy approached her and set his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. Raven flinched from his touch, and he suddenly felt horrible.

"Beast Boy, please. I don't want to hurt you again," Raven said sadly. "I don't want to live anymore, not if I'm going to hurt my friends... Kill me, Beast Boy." She looked up at him, tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

He couldn't believe what she had just said. "No. I could never," Beast Boy responded, a bit angry that she would eve say something like that. "I can't even think about that."

"Please, kill me before I hurt you again," Raven begged. His heart broke when he looked at her pain-filled eyes, she had suffered so much.

"I would die before even considering that," Beast Boy told her.

"Why? After what I've done, I don't even deserve to live anyway," Raven reasoned.

Tears began to fall from the changeling's green eyes. He didn't know what else to say, so he just wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her tight to his chest.

Suddenly a large shadow like creature appeared beside Beast Boy and Raven. Grabbing one of Beast Boy's shoulders the creature made pain flow through Beast Boy, and forced him off of Raven. Pushing Beast Boy aside, the demon looked down at Raven. "What do you think you're doing?" he yelled at her with his booming voice.

"I won't kill my friends!" Raven yelled back.

"You listen to me, girl," Slasher grabbed one of Raven's arms and forced her to stand up. His touch cause pain through Raven's entire body like she knew it would. "You will kill them. Maybe not today, but I will make sure they die at your hands," he hissed. Slasher hit Raven in the face with his free hand and he released her arm causing her to fall to the floor. "You pathetic little half-demon," Slasher said as she cried on the ground.

Beast Boy watched the demon, he began to tremble in rage. Before Beast Boy could get up, both the demon and Raven were gone. Starfire helped Beast Boy up again. "We have to find her, Starfire. We need to help her," he said.

"I know, Beast Boy," agreed Starfire.

The ambulance arrived after a few more minutes and they loaded Bumblebee, Mas, and Menos in. Just now Cyborg noticed the arrow sticking out of Speedy's leg. "Uh, dude?" Cyborg said pointing at Speedy's leg.

"Oh, I guess I kinda forgot about that," Speedy chuckled. "It's not as bad as it looks, but I guess I'll go in the ambulance too." Speedy climbed into the ambulance too. Aqualad left with them and only the four Titans were left.

They watched as the coroner loaded the mutilated bodies of the workers into body bags and put them in the back of his van. The men who had survived were talking to police and were all obviously traumatized from seeing their friends die.

Cyborg saw the look on Beast Boy's face, and he knew the changeling was more determined than ever now. The Titans got into the T-Ship and had another silent flight home. When they got home they all started to go to their bedrooms for the night. Beast Boy stopped Cyborg.

"Hey, Cy," Beast Boy called.

"Yeah? What is it, grass stain?" Cyborg asked, turning around to face Beast Boy.

"Can we talk?" Beast Boy asked, looking at the ground, somewhat embarrassed.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Cyborg asked, concern for his friend clear in his voice.

"Back at the warehouse, Raven begged me to kill her, and I didn't know what to say," Beast Boy said. Cyborg listened intently, and waited for Beast Boy to continue. "I feel so guilty."

Cyborg wasn't really sure what to say. "Well, you shouldn't, it's all that Slasher guys fault." Beast Boy clenched his fists when he heard Slasher's name, after hearing all of the things he had done to Raven and what happened today, Beast Boy despised the demon more than anyone. "We'll find her, I promise. And when we do you can kill Slasher."

Beast Boy nodded, "Thanks, Cy."

"No problem, buddy," Cyborg said with a smile. "Now go get some rest, we've got a lot of work to do tomorrow." The two boys walked to their rooms.

All night, Beast Boy sat in his bed staring at his ceiling, Raven's words ringing in his head. Beast Boy was going to kill Slasher, no matter what.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, it took me a while. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU CAN!

Sorrowbyrd: I knew someone would figure that out, congratulations for getting that first. I hate McDonald's, but at least I would be turning people into cannibals, that's a definite plus.

WickedWitchoftheSE: They were together in the year that they skipped apparently, which sucks because we didn't even get to see them together. I like the comics, but you have no control in what happens, unlike fan fictions. I heard that they're gonna get back together, so no worries.

Haven Artemis Roth: LOL, calm down. I don't have any plans to end it that way, but I can't guarantee you'll like the way I end it. Right now, no one knows how this will end, although I have a few ideas. I guess you'll just have to wait and find out what happens.

Kitiaria: You're too kind. I won't let you down!

Blondepunk62442: Have fun at school. Steve you have no idea how lucky you are, I envy you. Maybe while your at school Steve and I'll go down to the beach and party.

BlackoutHart: Sure, everyone is gonna want one. Great idea, oh and don't forget the Die Slasher shirts and hats.

ravenmasteroftele: A dancing monkey would be perfect and it needs a little hat like Abu from Aladdin. The beach would be excellent, I can imagine it now, it'll be beautiful.

Sage Vale: Yup, you guessed right. I'm bored... So how's the weather?

Hide-because-it's-me: You guessed right, congratulations! Here's a 20 foot high mud slide cake as your prize, although there was no contest, but whatever! I really hope that monkey, who's paw I cut off, didn't have any diseases, oh well. So, how about them Lakers? whispers I say we go on a rescue mission, we've gotta get Rudiger out of there before something bad happens. After we rescue him we can make a plan to bring this conspiracy out into the public view. Get on your all back spy clothes and meet me outside the orange juice factory gates at 2 a.m. tonight. We're gonna crack this thing wide open. In the mean time stay away from the black van and just act like everything is normal. regular volume I love the song. Thanks for the strudel, I do love strudel! Oh and I heard that BB and Raven are gonna get back together in the comics, so maybe the weather will clear up. ;)

Moon's Darkness: No, you were right. Slasher is oh so cruel. I hope you liked this chapter. I won't let you done:)

Shay Bo Bay: You guessed it. I freaking LOVE your cheer and that was only the preview! I am literally shaking in anticipation, so you better hurry up or I might not be able to type the next chapter! I can't wait!

ChocolateSoGood: LOL, I'm glad your excited, I am too. I'm having so much writing this story, I don't want it to end, but I have a few more chapters left. Today all of your dreams will come true.

merdixkicksxass: Thanks, I won't let you down. (Bows) Your too kind. So, how's life?


	7. Dreams Never Come True

A/N: Sorry this chapter took me a while, I had a really hard time writing it. I'm not so sure about the ending of this chapter. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to write this. I don't own Teen Titans, and you'd have to be a total dumbass to think that I do.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Dreams Never Come True

* * *

The room was deathly silent as Raven sat on her bed with her head in her hands. Raven's tears had dried, but she had to force herself to stop crying. She remembered Beast Boy's scared face when he looked down at her. Raven was the source of his fear, she didn't want to live anymore.

Slasher stood in front of Raven. He had been standing there, silently watching her, for almost thirty minutes. Neither of them moved or spoke. Slasher breathed heavily, his rage still hadn't died done.

"I can't do it," Raven said softly, finally breaking the silence. Slasher didn't respond, he just waited for her to continue. Keeping her head in her hands, Raven continued, "I won't do it. I'll die before even considering it. I'm not like you," Raven said in almost a whisper, but Slasher could still hear her. Some of his anger diminished and was replaced with pity.

"You can't be so sure, Raven," he replied equally soft.

"That look on his face. After seeing him like that, I just wished I was dead... It's hard enough just killing random people, but my friends... I grew up with them. I lived with them. They helped me defeat my father... They're the only family I ever had," Raven said.

"They may have been your friends once, but now that they know what you have done and what you could do, they will come after you. You may not be able to fight them, but they will kill you. They will not mourn the loss of you, instead they will rejoice," Slasher hissed.

"Then let them celebrate. I no longer have the will to live," Raven answered.

"Stop acting like such a child! You're pathetic. After all that has happened to you, you're fight against Trigon and your destiny, you're willing to just give up without a fight?" Slasher growled, his anger returning. "You are so full of self-pity, I am surprised you even care about the Titans!"Raven didn't reply. "Oh well, it's only a matter of days now until you loss full control over your demon side. Once that happens all of your useless emotions will vanish. Then, you won't even care who was once your friends."

Raven looked up at him in disbelief. "That's a lie!"

"You lost control today, that's a sign that your transformation is almost complete. Then, you will be a full demon, just like me. You will follow my every command, even if I tell you to kill the Titans. The destruction will be great and you will be unstoppable," Slasher said insanely.

"I won't do it," Raven growled. "I'll never obey you." Then, Raven did something she would soon regret. Standing up she tired to attack Slasher. Charging, Raven swung her arm in an attempt to hit the demon.

Slasher easily managed to grab Raven's forearm. Chuckling, he twisted her arm as she winced in pain. "Yes, let your anger take hold of you. Give in to your instincts."

Raven kicked him hard in the leg, well where she though his leg would be under his cloak. He let go of her arm and fell back on his other leg. This only made him laugh harder. "Well, let's see what you can do," Slasher said playfully.

Once again, Raven tried to hit Slasher, but this time he caught her fist in one of his blue hands. Gripping it tight, his nail began to dig into the flesh on the back of her hand. The all too familiar pain flowed through her body once again. Raven glared at the ground and clenched her teeth as she tried to endure the pain. "It's ironic, after so much struggling for your freedom, you are so easily defeated. It really shows how hopeless life is. Life is so much wasted effort."

Finally, remembering her powers, Raven lifted her free hand and shot a bolt of black energy under the demon's hood. He let out a deep yell as the energy hit him in the face. The hood of his cloak fell back off of his head and he quickly released Raven so he could cover his face with his hands.

For a split second Raven was able to see Slasher's face, before he could cover it with his hands. Scars covered his blue skin and long stitches ran across his smooth head. His mouth was full of jagged, glistening teeth and his mouth stretched farther than any humans could, Raven could only imagine how frightening he would look smiling evilly. There was nose in the center of his face, well none that she could see. His eyes must have been clamped closed. Raven was glad she hadn't seen his eyes he was already scary enough.

Covering his face with one of his huge hands, he used the other to lift his hood back up. "That was a mistake you will soon regret," Slasher growled with pure rage.

Realizing what she had just done, all of the anger that had consumed Raven disappeared. Her eyes widened slightly, but she tried not to panic, although his voice was overflowing with rage. Raven had never seen Slasher this mad, and now she wished she never had.

Sweeping his hand down, he hit Raven square in the side of the face with as much force as possible. She fell limply to the ground with no struggle to stand up. Raven remained on he side lying on the floor, staring ahead emotionlessly. She was so lost in her thoughts that she barely noticed to mark on her face from his hand. A bruise formed almost immediately from the force he had hit her with.

"What happened to that little fit of anger you just had? Get up," he hissed. Get up! Fight me!" Slasher roared. Ignoring his orders, Raven didn't move, she just stayed on the floor breathing slowly. "I'll kill you."

Grabbing her by her leotard, he lifted her to make her stand, but she refused. Staying limp in his grasp, Raven wouldn't stand or fight, she was done. When she would not stand Slasher got even angrier. Making his free hand into a fist, he smashed in her face a couple of times until she was almost unconscious. "Fight me," he growled again as he punched her one last time in the face.

Throwing her across the room, Raven's back hit one of the walls with a loud thump. Sliding down the wall, Raven sat with her head bowed. Raven was sure her left cheek bone was broken and she coughed up a bloody tooth, his punches had managed to dislodge one of her molars. Her left eye was so swollen that she couldn't open it. Slasher grunted, she had gotten his message, he turned to walk out of the room.

"Aren't you going to finish what you started?" Raven said sarcastically. Slowly, she raised her head to look at him, she had a smirk on her face, although it was bruised and swollen and blood ran down from her forehead. Her once white teeth were stained with her own blood.

Slasher saw her smile and his blood began to boil. Walking over to Raven, he bent down and hit her in the side of the head. Once agin she was knocked onto her side on the floor, but she hadn't been knocked out yet. Standing up he went back towards the door.

"Coward," Raven chuckled. "You just beat up a teenage girl. That's not much of an accomplishment, I didn't even fight back. You not even have the courage to finish me off," Raven laughed a little harder.

"I could kill you, but where would be the fun in that. I want you to suffer a while. A quick death would be the easy way out, and we don't want that now do we?" Slasher replied cheerfully. Raven was quiet while she listened to him, but began to chuckle again after he finished.

"No, I guess we don't," Raven answered still laughing a bit. Why was she laughing, Slasher didn't understand, he had beaten her within an inch of her life and she was laughing. He had to make her stop laughing, he couldn't stand it, she wasn't supposed to be amused.

"You know that meat you've been eating for the past three years," he began. Raven fell silent, she had always wondered what the raw meat that he always forced her to eat really was, but she had never gotten around to asking him. "Well," he continued, "human flesh helps speed up the demon transformation and sharpens our senses. It's worked nicely on you too." He laughed evilly as he watched her. Raven was silent for a moment, then her face turned a very light green and she vomited on the floor in front of her in an attempt to empty all of the contents of her stomach onto the floor.

Slasher was satisfied now, he had gotten the last laugh, he turned and left the room. Once he left, Raven was all alone. Her stomach was empty now, she begged that Slasher had been lying, but she knew he was telling the truth.

Raven wished she hadn't thrown up right in front of herself. She was so tired that she could barely move. The bruise on her cheek hurt as it was pressed against the cold floor. Using all of her strength, she forced herself into a sitting position with her back leaning against the wall. Bowing her head, she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, casting all of her thoughts from her head. Then, she was swept into unconsciousness as she sat, her head lightly bleeding, drips of crimson blood fell onto the pale skin of her legs.

* * *

Beast Boy hadn't slept all night, instead he was in the Titans' library, a foreign land for him. Finding as many books as he could find on teleportation and mechanics, he sat down and tried to read through all of them, although he didn't understand most of the vocabulary used in the books. It had been so long since he had needed to read that he was surprised he even remembered how, even though he read comics now and then they were mainly pictures. After reading a few of the extra thick books, he began to understand it.

At five in the morning Cyborg felt someone tapping his metal chest, trying to wake him. Opening his eyes groggily, Cyborg saw Beast Boy standing in front of him. Glancing in the clock, Cyborg was shocked that Beast Boy was even up this time. "What is it, grass stain?" he asked the changeling in annoyance.

"There's no stabilizer in the uranium core," Beast Boy replied. The changeling looked crazy as he pointed at the text in the open book he was cradling. After drinking five cups of coffee, Beast Boy was wired.

"Excuse me," Cyborg asked with a tired yawn.

"There's no stabilizer," Beast Boy repeated, somewhat annoyed that he had to repeat himself.

Silently, Cyborg considered what Beast Boy had said. At first he thought that Beast Boy had lost his mind, but then he figured it out. Beast Boy must have stayed up all night looking for the problem with the teleporter, although it took Cyborg several minutes to come to this conclusion. The green boy stood tapping his foot on the floor impatiently, waiting for Cyborg to respond.

"A stabilizer isn't required for the uranium core," Cyborg said slowly.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, but it's actually the hydrogen core that doesn't need a stabilizer," Beast Boy replied intelligently.

Cyborg was quiet for a moment. "You're a genius, grass stain!" Cyborg cheered happily as he rubbed his metal hand on Beast Boy's head, messing up his green hair. Then, Cyborg set off towards the garage and Beast Boy followed closely.

Watching intently, Beast Boy tried to figure out what Cyborg was looking for as he searched through some of the toolboxes in the garage. Finally, Cyborg pulled out something from one of the drawers, it looked like a spring made out of glass that was filled a bright blue liquid. Beast Boy wasn't completely sure what it was, but it looked really cool.

Opening one of the panels on the teleporter, Cyborg inserted the blue coil into the machine. "Okay, that should do it," Cyborg said as he shut the panel closed.

A proud grin spread across Beast Boy's face. "Let's try it out!" Beast Boy said, almost jumping in excitement.

"We need to wait for Robin and Star, why don't you go get some sleep and we'll try it once everyone is up," Cyborg suggested.

"B-but..." Beast Boy stuttered. "We need to go now," he whined. "I'll go wake them and then we can test it."

"No, we need our rest, we have no idea what we're gonna find. Go try to get some sleep," Cyborg commanded.

"We don't have much time," Beast Boy whined.

Cyborg just gave Beast Boy that look that you-better-do-what-I-say look. Sighing loudly, "Fine." Dragging his feet, he left the room and went back to his room, although he knew he was to hyper to ever fall asleep.

* * *

Raven woke from another one of her usual nightmares. Panting heavily, Raven tried to calm herself. The cut on her forehead had stopped bleeding, but a thin streak of dried blood ran down the side of her face. Standing shakily, Raven stumbled over to her bed and collapsed onto the white sheets. Although she had slept for sometime, she was still extremely exhausted and sore. Her whole face ached horribly, and there was no sign that the pain was going to subside anytime soon.

Groaning, Raven rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling through one eye, the other was still swollen shut. She didn't really care about what Slasher had just done to her, although she wished he would have killed her. All Raven felt now was self hatred. Everything had been her fault, now she just wished she was dead.

Even though she didn't feel at all tired, her eye fluttered shut and once again she drifted off into a nightmare plagued sleep.

* * *

Beast Boy walked reluctantly towards his bedroom. Crawling tiredly up the ladder of his bunk bed, Beast Boy got under his sheets on the top bunk. He was sure he wouldn't fall asleep, not only because of the anticipation, but also because of the 5 cups of coffee he had slurped down earlier.

When his head hit his pillow he fell asleep almost immediately. While he slept he dreamt that the teleporter worked and that they found Raven and Slasher. Raven was on the floor cowering in fear as Slasher stood over her. Walking up to Slasher, Beast Boy hit him in the face and managed to knock him out without even transforming. Then, he lifted Raven off of the ground and carried her bridal style.

"Oh, Beast Boy. I love you so much," Raven said cheerfully as she threw her arms around his neck.

"I know," Beast Boy said, smiling heroically.

Then, his eyes opened slowly as he woke up. He was disappointed when he realized it was just a dream. Why did reality have to be so cruel? Why couldn't life be like a dream or a fairytale, where everything is perfect all of the time?

Looking down at the clock on his desk, Beast Boy was amazed that it was already 9 in the morning. Jumping down from his bed, Beast Boy sprinted for the Titan's living room.

The other three Titan's were sitting at the table eating breakfast, when Beast Boy arrived. Cyborg was chatting with Starfire from across the table as Robin read his newspaper at the end of the table.

"Hey, green bean, what took you so long?" Cyborg asked.

"What're you guys doing? We have to go now," Beast Boy said urgently as he panted for breath.

"We were just waiting for you to wake," Cyborg replied.

"Well, I'm here now, so let's get moving," Beast Boy responded.

"Fine, fine," Cyborg said as he stood. "Come on, Star." Starfire stood also and they waited for Robin to fold his newspaper. Then, they followed Beast Boy as he ran to the garage.

When they reached the garage, Cyborg typed on the control panel and set it. "Okay, we gotta all step through at the same time or we might get separated," Cyborg told them. "It should work this time." Cyborg walked over to the others. "Whenever you're ready," Cyborg said to his leader.

"Teen Titans, go!" Robin called his corny catch phrase.

They all stepped through the teleporter and where instantaneously transported to a strange room. The walls were a dull silver color that matched the ceiling and floor, and the room was brightly lit. There was a large reenforced steel door and a small white bed. On the bed a person was lying on their, a blue cloak covered their body and mess violet hair covered their face.

Running over to the bed, Beast Boy grabbed Raven's shoulders and shook her lightly. "Raven? Raven!" Beast Boy said frantically.

"What is it, Beast Boy?" Raven asked, half asleep. "Beast Boy?" Raven asked in shock as she realized what she had just said. Beast Boy hugged her, he was so relieved that she was alright. Lightly pushing him off of her, Raven pushed her hair off her face and looked up at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy gasped when he saw her bruised and swollen face. "Raven? What happened to you?" He was silent as he waited for a reply. But Raven just looked away from him in shame. "Slasher did this didn't he?" Beast Boy asked as he clenched his fist in anger.

"You guys have to get out of here," Raven said urgently to her friends.

"Only if you come with us," Cyborg replied stubbornly from the other side of the room.

"No, I can't," Raven answered quickly. "Get out of here now, Slasher will kill you!"

"No, we came to save you," Beast Boy said.

"Please, friend, why will you not return home with us?" Starfire asked in confusion.

"I just can't," Raven answered in annoyance. "Beast Boy," Raven put her hands on either side of his face and looked seriously in to his eyes. Her seriousness made Beast Boy nervous. "If you really do love me, you'll leave here now, and you'll never look back." Beast Boy gulped loudly.

* * *

A/N: Damn, all this story is about is blood and tragedy, I am so obsessed with both. On the part with the teleporter, yeah I made up all of those words, so don't tell me that it's wrong or whatever, anyway if it is wrong it doesn't matter because there is no such machine. Well, only a few more chapters to go. Now PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU CAN FIND THE TIME.

Sorrowbyrd: LOL, I think your threats get better every time. Which intestine, my large, my small, or both?

blue-flamed-phoenix2010: Huh, I didn't catch that, can you say it again? So, what you're try to say is you love it? You're too kind.:)

XnvrmoreX: Awesome! So, are you as bored as I am right now?

Haven Artemis Roth: This story has nicotine in it, that's why your so addicted. I didn't want anyone to know, but whatever, I wanted to have her die and come back, but I don't know like how she comes back from the dead, yeah know? If you have any suggestions they would be greatly appreciated.

BlackoutHart: I think the axe will do nicely, if you ask me. Well, I don't have much else to say. You know, son, I'm proud of you. It's moments like this when I'm glad I'm your father. :)

Sage Vale: A little cool here, but you can still wear shorts everywhere, I hoping for rain. I'm glad you liked it, it was a tough chapter for me to get started for some reason. I ended up typing most of it at 3 or 4 in the morning.

Hide-because-it's-me: I'm glad you liked it, I wasn't too sure about that chapter after I wrote it, but if you like than I'm happy. I'm not sure if the Lakers are still playing, I never even watch basketball, or any sport for that matter. whispers Okay, I'll see you there. Your poor neighbor, what a fool. Hopefully they won't check here soon, but we need to be careful, just in case. normal I don't know how you worked hypotenuse and sauerkraut in there, but I LOVED IT. You invented that strudel? YOU'RE A GENIUS! One day when I'm rich and famous (yeah right) I'll have to hire you as my personal chef. Here's a twelve foot high cake, it's German chocolate with caramel and toffee in it. Maybe you should get your stomach pumped. ;)

mtm123: Than you, you are too kind. Right now I don't even know what's gonna happen next, I just go with the flow and let my fingers do all the work. :)

lil-c-girl2216: Yes, my plan is working, now you're confused and I can brainwash you. I'm a genius (I wish). ;)

Moon's Darkness: Thanks, I too live of pain of fictional characters, well obviously I wrote this story. I won't let you down:)

Blondepunk62442: Thanks. Doomed to an eternity of learning, a cruel fate that has been bestowed on us. Did you ever notice how much schools look like prisons, they have the huge fence around the perimeter and guards that watch you when you're outside, they even make you do gym. They expect us to all be criminals, so their getting us ready for prison life I tell you! High five to Steve, you're a lucky little squirrel, ain't ya?

funkydancer: Blushes Well... I am pretty great aren't I? LOL, yeah right. Thanks, you're way too kind. Enthusiastic, I don't know what you're talking about, LOL. I won't let you down!

ravenmasteroftele: I'll gladly duel you! Bring it on! I'm gonna take you to prom, yo! Oh, you're too kind. Thanks. I was just wondering, are you still gonna make Homicidal Spree 3? Cause I can't wait to read it!

ChocolateSoGood: I think I have maybe three more chapters left, maybe. I don't want to end it yet, but I guess everything has to end sometime, right? Now I am just stalling because I don't want to finish it too soon. Well, just because this story ends doesn't mean I can't write a new story, so maybe you'll like my next one. I hope you enjoy:)

merdixkicksxass: Thanks, I don't think I've ever made anyone's day before, I'm normally the one who ruins it. Well, I hope you had fun wherever you were that you had to drive six hours to go to.

FantasyDreamLand13: I'm super glad you liked it. Beast Boy will get his fight next chapter, but I won't say who wins. I won't let you down:)


	8. Surprise!

A/N: I am officially 14! Wednesday was the worst birthday of my life. This chapter may express some of my depression and guilt that I'm feeling right now. Well, enough about my stupid life. On with the story! Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Surprise!

* * *

Beast Boy didn't know what to say. Was she giving him an ultimatum? He loved her so much, but he couldn't just leave her here to die. Thoughts raced through Beast Boy's head at the speed of light. "Raven," he whispered. Beast Boy could feel her pale hands on his face, they were cold and what he imagined a corpse's hands to feel like.

"Please, just leave," Raven said as she removed her hands from his face, breaking his gaze and stared down at the floor beside the bed. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can't... I can't leave you here to die," Beast Boy replied sadly.

"Do you love me?" Raven asked looking back into his deep green eyes. He didn't reply. "Do you love me!" demanded Raven

"More than anything," he answered.

"Than do as I say!" Raven yelled. "Please," she begged as tears began to fall from her face. "Why won't you just go?" Raven sobbed into her hands. Pulling her into a tight hug, Beast Boy attempted to comfort her, but she only pushed him away. He had felt so warm, she wished she could hold on to him forever, but she knew that it was not impossible. She looked at him, tears still streamed down her face, but now her expression was a mixture of anger and confusion.

"Raven, come with us. We can help you," Beast Boy said holding out a gloved hand for her to take.

"No you can't," argued Raven stubbornly. Beast Boy opened his mouth to protest, but Raven's hand shot out and covered it, kept him from speaking. A look of confusion crossed Beast Boy's face. "Shh..." Raven hissed to silence him. There was a tense moment of silence in the room. Then, the noise of someone fumbling with a lock was heard outside. Raven's eyes widened with fear. "You must go now!" Raven whispered urgently.

When Raven removed her hand Beast Boy was about to ask her what was going on. "But-" Raven interrupted him before he could finish his sentence.

"Do you want everyone to be killed?" Raven whispered. Already knowing the answer to her own question, Raven continued. "If you don't leave now he'll kill not just me, but you four as well!"

It was too late now, even if Beast Boy had listened to her, the door opened slowly. Everyone watched the door in silence as it creaked open. Slasher stood with one hand on the open door, staring in the room with complete shock. The Titans stared back at him with the same amount of surprise and a bit of fear, although if they truly knew what he was capable of they would have been much more frightened.

Raven was the first to break the silence. "They were just leaving, and they won't ever come back, Slasher. Please, just let them go," Raven begged for her friends life, she ran up in front of Slasher. Her life meant nothing to her, but she would do anything in order to keep her friends safe.

"I had wanted you to kill them, but if they are going to cause so much trouble, I will get rid of them myself," Slasher growled. Raven stayed in front of him, blocking his way. "Let me by." She didn't even flinch. Pushing her out of his way, Raven fell to the ground. She was still weak from earlier, but she forced herself to stand back up, she wouldn't give up that easily.

The towering demon approached Beast Boy, who only watched in fright. Raven knew he would actually kill them, he wasn't just pretending. The other Titans stood paralyzed with shock in the corner, only able to watch. Realizing that Slasher was going to attack Beast Boy, Robin knew it was time to act. "Titans go!" Robin shouted.

The three teens attacked together in a blast, that would have killed any normal person without hurting their friends. The starbolts, sonic blast, and electric discs met to create a small explosion. Watching, the three were rather satisfied, until they heard Slasher's horrifying chuckle. The smoke cleared and revealed Slasher standing without a scratch.

Raven was the only one that wasn't stunned at the fact that Slasher hadn't been hurt whatsoever by their attack. "Slasher, just let them go. They're not worth it," Raven persuaded.

"Shut up! This is your fault, now it's time to face the consequences!" Slasher argued. "If they would have just forgotten about you than I probably would have let them live, but they had to come here on some little rescue mission."

Reaching out, Raven grabbed onto the back of Slasher's cloak. It hurt when Raven touched him because of his powers, but she didn't let go. When Slasher felt the small tug on his cloak he stopped and turned around half way. "I beg you, Slasher, don't hurt them," Raven pleaded. She hated herself for begging Slasher for mercy, but it wasn't mercy for herself, it was for her friends. Why did they have to come? Why couldn't Slasher just kill her and leave them alone?

"Shut up! Pleading? I thought I had taught you to have some dignity," Slasher replied. The collar around Raven's neck electrified and sent a voltage through Raven that would nearly cremate a normal human.

Letting go of Slasher's cloak, Raven fell onto the floor. Writhing in pain on the cold ground, Raven screamed as she gasped for breath. The pain was intense and seemed like it would never end. All of the Titans gasped as they watched Raven convulsing on the floor.

"Let's see you stop me now," said Slasher in a satisfied tone to Raven.

"Don't hurt her!" Beast Boy yelled angrily. His hands were clenched into tight fists and he slightly shook with rage.

"What are you going to do about it?" Slasher asked curiously as he turned to face Beast Boy again.

"I... I," Beast Boy stuttered. "I'll kill you," he growled.

Slasher's laugh echoed in the small room. "And how exactly do you plan to do that?"

"Beast Boy... don't" Raven managed to gasp, although she was in pain she had been listening to their conversation.

Ignoring Raven, Beast Boy answered, "I'll tear you apart." Beast Boy's voice got deeper and became almost like a growl of a beast.

Slasher approached Beast Boy slowly, bending down to eye level with the green boy. Beast Boy looked into the dark abyss under the demon's hood and all of his anger was transformed into fear. Paralyzed with fear, like a deer caught in the headlights of a truck, Beast Boy was petrified, everyone could tell by the expression on his face. If Beast Boy didn't move Slasher was going to finish him off.

Glancing over at the other three Titans in the corner, Raven could tell they weren't going to move, they too were frightened. She watched as Slasher lifted his hand above his head, preparing himself to push his razor sharp fingers deep into Beast Boy's chest. Although she was overcome with extreme pain, Raven knew it was all up to her to stop Slasher. Concentrating as much as possible, Raven teleported herself in front of Beast Boy just as Slasher's hand came down. Now Raven was facing Beast Boy, she pushed him back out of the way.

Beast Boy almost fell over from Raven pushing him, but he was able to catch himself right before he fell. Then, once Beast Boy thought he had regained his balance he was knocked to the floor. Raven was now lying on top of him on the ground. His shirt suddenly felt wet as if someone was pouring water onto his chest. Finally, Beast Boy realized what the liquid was. It was Raven's blood!

Slasher hadn't had enough time to stop his hand when Raven leaped in the way. Instead of connecting with the changeling, his fingers sunk into the flesh on Raven's back. When he pulled his hand out, each one of his long fingers was completely covered with blood. The wound was so deep that it probably punctured one of her lungs. Slasher stared down at his hand for a long time, and took a few steps back. What had he done? He never wanted to kill Raven, it was that stupid boy that he was after. Why did she have to save him?

Beast Boy was able to move position himself, so that Raven was lying across his lap. It was just like that nightmare he had had so many times.

The pain had been so great that Raven's body finally went numb, which was probably for the best. She felt herself become weaker as her blood seeped out of the five wholes in her back and drenched Beast Boy's leg. A small pool of blood began to form under the two as her veins emptied.

Beast Boy began to cry, he knew all too well what was going to happen next, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Raven looked serene, just as Beast Boy had remembered. "Beast Boy, I really wish I had more time. Life really sucks, doesn't it?" Raven choked with a small chuckle. "I guess this isn't such a bad way to die though, at least you're here."

"Don't say that," Beast Boy whimpered, crying harder than before. "You're gonna be fine, it's only a scratch."

"Will you promise me something?" Raven asked softly.

"Anything," Beast Boy replied.

"Will you move on after this?" Raven asked, feeling blood slowly filling her lung, making every breath and some coming up her throat.

"No, Raven," Beast Boy whined. "I need you."

"I've done some horrible things, Beast Boy. I'm beyond forgiveness, but maybe one day you'll at least be able to understand why I did what I did,"Raven's voice was getting fainter and blood covered her lips, making them crimson.

"I forgive you, Raven."

"I-I love you, and I'm sorry I waited until now to tell you," she said slowly, struggling for breath. Reaching her hand up behind his head, he leaned down towards her. She gave him a weak kiss. The blood on her lips smeared onto his, and tears flowed steadily down his cheeks.

Then, she fell limp in his arms. Her arm that had been wrapped behind his head slid off his shoulder and her head fell back. Bowing his head, Beast Boy cried over her, some of his tears falling onto her pale face.

Quickly he felt for a pulse. When he couldn't find one he pressed his ear against her chest and listened for a heart beat. Silence. He didn't pick his head back up, as much as he wanted to deny it, he knew it was true. Raven was dead.

The End...

Just kidding!

* * *

A/N: HAHAHAHA! That was a good one. I don't know what's gonna happen now. Well, she's dead and there's no coming back. HAHA! Tell me what you think. Did it seem like it was a little bit rushed? WELL, REVIEW IF YOU CAN FIND THE TIME.

Sage Vale: Yeah, I have a lot of trouble writing chapters in a week, but I force myself because I know how much it sucks to wait for stories to update. I love the rain, but I know how annoying it gets when it rains a lot, it gets really muddy here.. Have fun mowing the grass. :)

ravenmasteroftele: Please don't hit me, I was just kidding. Is it possible to even walk if you're wearing a metal dress? Well, I can't wait for you to write it! I love bloodshed and gore, that makes the best stories. Oh, you're too kind, you're making me blush. You better not self destruct if you do I'll lose my favorite reviewer. Please don't worship me, I'm no god.

Sorrowbyrd: You are quite evil, your evilness is overwhelming. I'm so frightened my heart just skipped a beat, literally, I was just dead for second. My goal for this chapter was to make you cry, tell me how I did.

BlackoutHart: Good cookies, you should make some more, I am officially addicted to frosting. No, I wasn't trying to quote Vader, although I am evil like him, you wouldn't make a very good Luke.

Anita King: Mmm cookie, you really know how to bribe me. Please tell me that cookie has frosting, I love frosting. Thanks, I enjoy writing all of this drama, it's fun.

mtm123: I had no plan to make him leave, I could never do that. I won't make you suffer through four chapters of that. I have no idea what I'm gonna do next. I really should have planned this out better, oh well. I hope you liked this chapter. :)

The Resident Grass Stain: Wow, thanks for taking so much time just to read my story. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. See you next time. :)

beautifulpurpleflame: That's my idea, I want you to be addicted. I hope you liked this chapter, but tell me what you thought of it.

Shay Bo Bay: LOL, don't worry about it, you're still reviewing so why would it matter? Thank you (bows) you're too kind. WOW! That cheer changed my life! It was worth the wait! I loved it! I finally have my own cheering section, TODAY IS A MAGNIFICENT DAY! Dreams really do come true!

Hide-because-it's-me: Thanks, I have no plans to get rid of either the gore or tragedy, so don't worry. I didn't plan on making Beast Boy leave, although your threat persuaded me even further not to do it. whispers Yeah, they brainwashed my whole family, but they haven't gotten me yet. I made an underground tunnel where they can't find me. I brought my laptop down into it and I can still connect to the internet, so I'll try to live in it for a few months until this whole thing blows over. We may have to go back in there, it's up to us to stop them. Seriously, you're a musical genius, I LOVED THAT SONG! It went great with the country music and the banjo. That palatschnike was good, although it was extremely difficult to type. Do you like frosting? I'm addicted to frosting now, so here is a 200 pound vat of frosting, you can put it on whatever you want or just eat it by itself. It goes great on pizza, just don't eat it too fast, it'll make you really sick, I know from experience. ;)

Moon's Darkness: Thanks, it was a lot of fun to write. Don't worry, I WON'T LET YOU DIE ON ME! Tell me what you thought of this chapter, I wrote just for you, but don't tell anyone, I don't want them to get jealous. :)

Haven Artemis Roth: Thank you so much, I was totally stuck. Number five is extremely tempting, but I'm not sure if a want to do another sequel. Well, I'll definitely choose one of those, I'm just not sure which. Damn, this is a hard choice. Which one do you think is best? I'll probably just go with whichever you want. Thanks again, these are great ideas.

Kinkyo: Thanks, yeah only a few more chapters. I'll try to make it a good ending.

WickedWitchoftheSE: Yeah, there's always power in numbers. Now Raven really can't fight back, LOL. Tell me what you thought of this chapter.

merdixkicksxass: I'm glad, I feel rather satisfied now. Mondays suck, don't they? If I was ruler of this pathetic planet I would eliminate Mondays, and every other day except Saturday. I can be a rather depressing person, or so I've been told. This story does the same for me, that's probably why I wrote, although I'm not completely sure. I won't let you down:)

Rachel Astraea Doshiimi: Wow! Thanks, you're too kind. I hope your eyes aren't permanently, I'd feel really guilty if they were because of me. I won't let you die!


	9. Torn

A/N: Well, here it is, the much anticipated fight scene. I hope it doesn't disappoint you. And as for the chapter title, I have no idea what is has to do with. But first, A word of advice, do NOT eat sushi right after eating a bunch of jelly beans. I'm going to go throw up, while you read this new chapter. A special thanks to Rachel Astraea Doshiimi and Haven Artemis Roth for some great ideas for this chapter. OKAY, READ AND ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Why do I even do these, obviously no one here thinks that I own Teen Titans. For the record, I DON"T OWN TEEN TITANS, DAMN IT!

* * *

Chapter Nine: Torn

* * *

Beast Boy rested his head on Raven's motionless corpse. Tears streamed down his face and wet the dead girl's leotard. "Raven, why?" he sobbed. "It should have been me who died, why'd you have to save me?"

Slasher stared down at his blood stained hand in amazement. Flexing his fingers, he looked down at his hand as if it were the most interesting thing he had ever seen. The blood was so fresh that it was still wet.

The three other Titans still stood in the corner, not completely sure what was going on. "Raven...?" Starfire whispered.

"She... she's dead, Star," Robin choked, trying to hold back tears behind his mask.

"No, this cannot be," Starfire insisted, her voice began to waver as tears began to blur her eyes. "Raven is not dead."

"Star... She's not breathing, and she's lost a lot of blood. With that wound, she never had a chance," Cyborg agreed with Robin.

"No,"Starfire protested as tears flowed down her face. "Raven cannot die!" Robin grabbed Starfire into a tight embrace. At first she fought against him, but then she gave in and cried on his shoulder.

"We should have done something to stop him," Cyborg grumbled. Punching the metal wall beside him, Cyborg's metal fist made a dent. Tears streamed from his human eye. Three years ago they had thought Raven was dead, but now it seemed so much more real.

"This is all your fault," Beast Boy growled at Slasher without lifting his head.

"I-I... She wasn't supposed to... What have I done?" Slasher cried. Taking one hand, he drove his fingers through the palm of the hand drenched with Raven's blood. The fingers went all the way through his other hand. He grunted as his blood mixed with Raven's, now both of his hands were covered with blood. Wiggling his fingers, he grunted again as he watched more blood spill out. A single tear fell from under Slasher's hood and the small tear splashed onto the ground, burning into the floor like acid. "This wasn't supposed to happen," Slasher said weakly.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you've done," Beast Boy said softly. "I'm going to kill you," he growled in a voice that wasn't human. Looking up at Slasher, Beast Boy's bared fangs glinted in the light and his eyes were filled with pure rage.

Gently lifting Raven off of his lamp, Beast Boy set her on the floor carefully. Then, Beast Boy stood up and got into a stance. He just watched Slasher for a moment, breathing heavily with anger. Slasher pulled his fingers out of his palm and placed his hands at his sides as blood dripped from his fingertips and tapped onto the floor. Raven's body was on the floor between the two.

Jumping over Raven's corpse, Beast Boy charged towards Slasher. Beast Boy's animal instincts had taken over. Swinging his arm Beast Boy tried to cut Slasher with the claws that now grew out of his fingers. Before his hand could meet with Slasher, he was thrown against the wall. All Slasher had to do swipe him away with the back of one of his bloody hands.

Beast Boy hit the wall and fell to the floor, but he forced himself to stand up and attack again. Although Slasher merely swatted him away again. Beast Boy stumbled back a little, becoming frustrated, but refusing to give up. Luckily for Beast Boy, Slasher wasn't up for a fight, if he was Beast Boy would probably be dead by now.

Tears still streamed down the changeling's green face as he charged one more time. This time Slasher grabbed the front of the green boys shirt. Beast Boy waited for Slasher to hit him as he knew he would, but Slasher didn't raise a hand to him. "Why are you so persistent? Can't you see I don't want to fight you?" Slasher said in a tone that wasn't irritated or angry like normal, but instead somewhat sad and understanding.

"Raven didn't want to fight you, but you killed her anyway," Beast Boy cried as he struggled to get loose from Slasher's grip.

"She wasn't supposed to die. I wasn't going to kill her," Slasher replied solemnly.

"No, you just planned to force her to kill and then beat her to an inch of life. You weren't going to kill her, you were just going to make her suffer for all of eternity," Beast Boy answered with disgust.

Slasher didn't have a response. What was he supposed to say? "I... But... I wasn't..." Slasher stuttered. The demon had never felt this way before: guilty, tormented, and speechless. Killing was supposed to be easy, wasn't it? He had killed so many, so why would one little half-demon make him feel like this? Demons don't cry, demons don't feel anything, ever.

"You weren't what? You weren't the one forcing her to work for you? You weren't the one who gave her all of those bruises and scars?" Beast Boy retorted. He had stopped struggling against the demon, Slasher wasn't going to hurt him.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this!" Slasher yelled. "It was supposed to be easy. I wasn't supposed to feel this way. It was supposed to be just another job. I'm not supposed to care about anyone except myself." He released Beast Boy as he let his arm fall back to his side. Beast Boy didn't move from where he was.

"Maybe you're more human than you thought," Beast Boy said. Beast Boy hated Slasher for what he had done, he would kill him, but first he would listen. "Maybe you still have a heart, no matter how small it may be."

"I see. If that is so than I have no point in living anymore. I can't be a demon any longer, and I can never be a human," Slasher agreed, although his voice didn't show self-pity, it showed understanding. "My time here has ended."

"What?" Beast Boy was extremely surprised. He would never believe the demon had just said that if he hadn't heard it himself.

"You heard me. Take revenge for your love," Slasher repeated.

Beast Boy didn't know what to say, he had thought he was going to fight Slasher, but he wanted him dead either way. This way would be much easier.

"But, before you kill me, I want you to know. Raven never truly loved you," Slasher said calmly. "She tried to kill you, remember?"

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" Beast Boy yelled. "That was her demon side, that was because of you."

"Raven is a demon, that was the real her. Yes, I did push her a little, but she was going to lose control eventually, whether I was here or not... I'm sorry," told Slasher.

"You're not sorry! You wanted all of this to happen!" Beast Boy couldn't control himself any longer, he acted on pure rage. Pouncing onto the demon, Beast Boy knocked him onto the ground and fell on top of him.

Slasher's hood fell of, exposing his blue face. Beast Boy's animallike claws sliced into Slasher's face. Looking up at his attacker, Slasher had a sickening smile on his face as if he was enjoying being sliced.

Beast Boy looked wild, he had lost control completely, although he was not fighting to regain it either. Staring down as he cut up Slasher, he stared into his blood-red eyes. Those red eyes seemed so deep, filled with anguish, understanding, satisfaction, and something else that Beast Boy didn't recognize.

The crimson blood contrasted with Slasher's blue skin as it poured from his wounds. Blood spilled onto his shining white teeth as he continued to smile insanely.

Beast Boy panted loudly as he thrashed his arms around, the motion becoming slower. Then, he stopped and just stared down at Slasher's bloody face. His blue skin had been shredded into ribbons. Slasher wheezed heavily, showing that he was still alive, but just barely. Slasher began to chuckle lightly, although he sounded horrible. Baring his fangs, Beast Boy bit down hard on Slasher's neck. "Good luck," Slasher whispered to Beast Boy. Then, pulling his teeth out of his blue flesh, Beast Boy ended Slasher's pitiful life.

What did he mean by good luck? Good luck with what? Beast Boy cast the thought from his head, it didn't matter. Pushing off of the demon, Beast Boy stood up and glared down at the body. Spitting Slasher's blood out of his mouth, Beast Boy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Some of the blood smeared from his lips. Tears were still falling lightly from his brilliant green eyes.

The other Titans just watched in shock. All of their faces stained with tears, even Robin's. Then, Beast Boy turned around and picked Raven into his arms. Carrying the half-demon's body he walked over to his friends and nodded, signaling that it was time to go.

Cyborg typed on his arm silently, while Starfire and Robin just stared at the ground. Looking down at the beautiful girl in his arms, Beast Boy was overcome with sadness. Finally, they all stepped through the portal that Cyborg had just made, and left that cold, metal room forever.

* * *

Raven closed her eyes and opened once more, she was surrounded. Surrounded by darkness. Her breath was the only thing that could be seen. Suddenly, she heard something that sounded like foot steps on a tile floor.

She saw someone approaching her, slowly walking out of the darkness. Looking up, Raven saw a girl, no more than 18 years old. The girl wore a purple cloak with black designs, and her eyes glistened with a purple light.

"Hello, Raven," the mysterious girl greeted.

"Where am I? What am I doing here...? And who are you," Raven asked with confusion.

"You're on the boundary, silly!" the girl said. "This is the boundary of the living world and the afterlife." Raven wore an expression of confusion. "As to answer why you're here, you're a lucky ducky! You get an extra shot!"

"An extra shot at what?" Raven questioned once more.

"At Life, be happy you're getting this." The girl held out a white piece of paper, "think of this as a 'Get out of Death Free!' card!"

"You mean...I can go back?" Raven asked hopefully.

"Yes, of course you would be sent back to where to your home, the Titan Tower..." the girl told her.

"Wait, what's the catch? Why do I get one of these?" Raven questioned, suspiciously.

"You're a very interesting case, Raven. You've killed hundreds, yet saved billions. You're a half demon, but a half angel, so we decided to give you a second chance to prove yourself. The only catch is that you have to continue to help people, and never kill again," the girl explained cheerfully.

Raven nodded silently, then another thought came to her. "But, what about Beast Boy, and the others?"

"Actually, they're already back at home. It's a few days ahead in time now, so they're all back home, and... Slasher is kind of dead," she replied softly.

"How? I didn't think he could die," Raven was rather surprised.

"Killing you kind of...shocked him...and he let Beast Boy kill him," the girl informed Raven.

"What? Why would Slasher ever do that?" Raven knew Slasher and that didn't sound at all like him.

"He really cared about you. Personally, I think he might have loved you...but that's just me...," the girl said in a bored tone as if it were obvious.

Raven's eyes grew wide. "HE WHAT!"

The girl looked at her impatiently, wanting to change the subject back to the matter at hand. "I hate to break it to you, but I need your answer soon. So, what's it gonna be? Life or death? Beast Boy happy, or Beast Boy sad? It's your choice you know," the girl said as she inspected her perfect finger nails.

Raven had to think, it was a harder question than anyone would think. Yes, she did love Beast Boy more than ever, but her demon was harder to control and she didn't want to hurt anyone...

"Want a hint?" the girl asked. "It's you or your demon side that's going to the grave, so if you want to live, you're demon side won't," the girl informed.

Raven shot her a glare that seemed to say are-you-kidding-me. "YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT BEFORE!" Raven yelled. The words echoed through The Boundary.

"So is your answer yes?" the girl said, unaffected by the yelling

"Y-yes, I want to go back..." Raven stuttered. The girl gave a small nod, and then Raven disappeared.

A/N: Well, that whole being dead thing didn't last very long. I'm not too sure of this chapter, so tell me what you think. It seemed a bit anticlimactic to me, but I don't know. I only read while I was typing, so maybe it's a little better than I remember. Please review if you can. You're people are too cool!

Sorrowbyrd: LOL, poor pillow. Just put the pillow down and we can talk this out, no one has to get hurt. I don't want anymore deaths!

Hide-because-it's-me: I can tell, LOL. whispers You just gotta hang in there. Fight it! Never give in to the orange juice zombies! With Rudiger on their side they'll be unstoppable. What are we going to do? pulls out samurai sword and yells I'm not going down with out a fight! I'll kill all of you zombies! I shall defend my honor and avenge Hide-because-it's-me's death! swings sword violently and manages to chop of some zombie head and limbs as blood sprays everywhere You cannot stop me because I am no longer afraid of death! That song gave me the courage to fight the orange juice company. Birthday strudel! I accidentally forgot to blow out one of the candles and the hot wax burned my throat, but it still tasted delicious! Giant cinnamon rolls with extra frosting and extra cinnamon for you! Enjoy, it's really good. I'll go down swinging and die with honor! I am a samurai!

blue-flamed-pheonix2010: LOL, short and simple. By your response I think I did a job well-done.

Sage Vale: Yes she is dead! I have a twist coming up, Terra is going to become a zombie. Then, Beast Boy and Terra will start dating again and he'll forget about Raven completely, it's genius! Please don't kill me, I'm just the innocent little author. I can't help it if I'm evil. :)

ravenmasteroftele: I know, I am cute aren't I? LOL. If you do wear a metal dress, I suggest you stay out of extreme heat, it would be like when you touch metal monkey bars on a 100 degree day. I love you too! You are the best! And thank you, you're so nice to me. :D

beautifulpurpleflame: Thanks, I just wanted to make sure. I'll try to make this as exciting as possible, tell me what you think. :)

FantasyDreamLand13: LOL, it's not the end, so calm down. Take a deep breath. You know in the end everything will probably work out, or will it? Tell me what you think about this chapter. :)

Shay Bo Bay: You're right, I could never seriously kill one of the Titans, at least not in this story. I really like that idea. I had no idea how I was gonna bring her back, but I knew all along that she wasn't gonna stay dead. I hadn't planned this chapter out at all, but hopefully you liked the way I did it.

Lilliesofthevaley: Don't worry about it, I totally understand. Thank you, I wrote most of that at 5 in the morning. Thanks for the Birthday song, it made my day. :)

Haven Artemis Roth: Thank you. Slasher was extremely shocked. I really like number 5, although I'm not sure if I'm up to writing another sequel. It's impossible to choose right now.

rovak: LOL, sorry. She's back now though. Will you ever be able to forgive me?

Rachel Astraea Doshiimi: I love it! I hope you don't mind that I changed it a little. I tried to keep it the way you wrote it, but I wanted to add some other details. Thanks for the excellent idea, if it weren't for you I would have been completely stuck.

Crazy Sugar Girl: Thank you, thank you. It was pretty obvious that she was gonna come back, wasn't it? Well, I think you just got pretty much everything you wanted. Tell me what you think.

XnvrmoreX: Thanks, but it was okay, I rescheduled my birthday to the Friday after, which wasn't too bad. It's just a birthday anyway. I shouldn't have brought Raven back so soon, it took away from the suspense, but oh well. :)

WickedWitchoftheSE: Yeah, the death scene kinda sucked, but I wrote at 5 on Sunday morning and I wanted to submit it on Sunday, so I guess I rushed it a bit. Everything you predicted came true, either you're psychic or this story is extremely predictable. Your wish has been granted. :)

Anita King: Mmm! Frosting! speaks with a mouth full of cookies I hope this was fast enough. 20 cookies? You're the best! Thanks for the cookies, they tasted good:)

BlackoutHart: I did everything you asked, so do I get the cakes now? That kick sounds pretty awesome, now I want to see it in real life! Trust the force! ;)

Moon's Darkness: Yeah, that one was just for you! Thanks, your too kind. It might seem corny how I brought Raven back, but I couldn't leave it too sad or I would be depressed for a while. I guess you didn't have to mourn for too long. Hope you like this chapter. :)

merdixkicksxass: Calm down, I was only joking. Hopefully this chapter some how reversed the damaged caused by that stroke and heart attack, I don't want you to be brain damaged, then you might not be able to read the next chapter. Thanks, and I hope some of the brain cells regenerate or something. :)

Kaos Kraze: Thank you, I hope that was fast enough for you. Your wish has been granted. Tell me what you thought. :)

ChocolateSoGood: Yeah, I had the whole dream thing planned, although I had planned to use the exact words from the dream, but when I read them I didn't like it. Thank you, you're too kind. You're right, I can't kill Raven. :)


	10. Forever

A/N: This has been so much fun to write. Thank you all for reading it this far, I hope you liked it. Sorry I that it's a little later than usual, but I went to Disneyland Saturday with my school's band and then I had a ton of homework that I had to do. I tried to make it longer than usual for you, I hope you enjoy it. All you readers and reviewers are too cool. Thanks! Now read, enjoy, and review!

Disclaimer: Not everyone can one Teen Titans, and I am one of those unfortunate people who does not.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Forever

* * *

Robin refused to come out of his study with all of the newspaper clips on the walls. All day he would just sit at his desk in silence. Staring at nothing, Robin tried to block out all thoughts and just sit numbly. Often he would find himself reminiscing about the past and how the Titans had changed his life for the best. The Titans were his only friends, and his only family.

Cyborg sat on the couch, mindlessly playing video games. He appeared emotionlessly, although he was torn up inside. The game helped distract him a little bit, but not enough. Every once in a while he would sigh loudly, but never said a word.

Starfire sat next to Cyborg on the couch. Silkie was asleep in her lap, and she would pet him every so often. Either staring out the window or watching Cyborg play his video game, Starfire had a frown plaster on her face that was uncharacteristic for the cheerful alien. Neither of the two in the living room ever spoke a word.

The doors to the main room opened. Robin walked in silently and went into the kitchen. No one said anything as Robin opened the small fridge and took out two sodas. Walking over to the back of the couch, he handed one of the drinks to Starfire. Looking up at the boy, Starfire's pain-filled eyes gave him a silent thank-you. Nodding, Robin walked out of the room. Normally Starfire would have asked him to stay, but it wasn't a normal day.

Opening the soda, Starfire peered into the small can at the purple liquid inside. Raising it to her lips, Starfire sipped the drink slowly. Cyborg glanced over for a second, but then turned his attention back to the game.

This went on for several days, and the three barely said a word. Only moving to get a quick snack every couple of hours or go sleep in their rooms for a few hours, although they all had trouble sleeping.

None of them had seen Beast Boy since the day that they had buried Raven. He never came out of his room, not even for food. Whenever they passed his room they would stop for a moment outside his door, but they could never hear anything. They would give him his space for a while, at least until they recovered themselves.

A green teenager lye on his bed, his eyes filled with pain as he stares at the bunk above him. Only three days ago he had to bury the girl he loved, his whole world had fallen apart.

-Flashback to three days ago-

The Titans had bought a beautiful mahogany casket with silver handles for Raven. Beast Boy had refused to let go of Raven's corpse until they had gotten the coffin.

After scouting out the perfect spot on Titan's Island, they found a grassy area on the east side of the island that had a great view of the sunrise. They had decided to keep it simple and quiet, just like Raven would have wanted. Only her four closest friends were there. Cyborg and Robin dug a large hole in the soft dirt of the island.

Beast Boy and Starfire had cleaned Raven up and changed her clothes. Once the grave was dug, Beast Boy placed Raven in the coffin gently, wrapping her cloak around her pale body. Stroking her pale, lifeless cheek with one of his gloved hands, his tears fell onto her face. "Good bye," he whispered. Then he shut the lid of the casket.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Beast Boy watched Cyborg drill the lid of the coffin closed with an electric drill. Then, Cyborg and Starfire lifted the coffin and lowered it into the grave.

Beast Boy wanted to jump into the grave with her, he needed her. No one said a word the whole time. They all still wore their normal outfits for the little ceremony, one who saw them might think it to be disrespectful, but anyone that really knew Raven, knew that she wouldn't want a big production.

Throwing the bouquet of purple lilies onto the hard lid of the casket, Beast Boy remembered from a casual conversation he had with Raven once that those were her favorite flowers. Picking up a shovel, Robin tossed the first mound of dirt in the grave. Everyone just watched in disbelief as Robin slowly filled the grave with dirt. Tears ran steadily from all of their eyes. In only a few minutes the grave was completely full with dirt.

At the head of the grave was a small white marble pillar with a raven perched on the top, it was perfectly carved. The pillar had Raven's name etched in it, but that was all it had said.

Robin nodded to them once he finished. Taking the shovel in one hand, Robin began to walk back to the tower, Starfire following behind him. Cyborg walked up next to Beast Boy.

"Hey man, it's getting chilly. Come on, let's go inside," Cyborg said, patting the small green boy on the back. Turning, Cyborg waited for Beast Boy to join him before walking back to the tower. Hesitantly, Beast Boy turned and joined Cyborg.

When they reached the tower, Beast Boy straight to his room and hadn't come out since then.

-End of Flashback-

Beast Boy didn't think he could live without Raven. Refusing to move, Beast Boy planned to just rot away alone in his room. His life had no purpose without Raven. Now he had just given up on life completely.

* * *

Raven woke up inside her small, dark coffin. Stale air filled the cramped space and Raven had trouble breathing. Quickly, she teleported herself out of the casket and onto the soft grass above.

She was weak and had trouble finding her balance at first, but quickly adjusted. Looking at the small marble sculpture, Raven was amazed at how beautiful it was. She had such great friends, they really cared about her.

The sky began to get brighter as the rising sun made the sky an orangish color. Raven watched the beautiful sunrise, stunned by its flawlessness. Waiting until the sun was completely visible, Raven decided to go into the tower. She wanted to see Beast Boy, she could tell the others later, but first she wanted to talk to the green teen.

Teleporting into the changeling's room, Raven saw Beast Boy lying on his bed staring above him. His stare was blank and hollow, he was skinny and his ribs were showing from not eating for a few days, besides the fact that he had been rather slim before he had stopped eating.

"Beast Boy?" Raven questioned softly. She had never seen Beast Boy act like this.

Turning his head slowly, Beast Boy looked at Raven with sad eyes. It was only another hallucination, he had been having many dreams of the dead girl lately. Disappointed that she was just another illusion, Beast Boy looked up again. "Why can't you just be real? Why does my mind keep playing these cruel tricks on me?" Beast Boy asked the pale girl.

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked with concern.

Beast Boy sat up in his bed and swung his legs of the side. "I just want to be with you. I want to be able to hold you in my arms and not only dream about it," Beast Boy explained sadly. He stood up and walked toward her.

"Now you can," Raven replied, holding back tears.

Reaching out to her, Beast Boy expected his hand to go right through her like it had before, but not this time. His fingertips touched her pale cheek and slowly slid down the side of her face. Beast Boy's eyes widened in surprise and he swallowed loudly. "Raven? Is it really you?" he asked in disbelief. She smiled at his obvious question.

Leaning toward her, he pulled her into a passionate kiss, which she quickly returned. Once they pulled apart he quickly grabbed her into a tight hug.

"Miss me?" she joked.

"You have no idea," he chuckled. Releasing her, he took a step back and looked her in the eyes. "I don't think I could have lived without you," he added more seriously.

"Now you don't have to," Raven assured him.

"Yeah," he said softly. Looking into her deep eyes, he began to get lost in the beautiful purple orbs. Although she looked happy, he could see a hint of torment in her eyes. "Are you all right?" he asked with concern.

"I should be asking you the same question," Raven said, trying to change the subject back to Beast Boy.

"I'll be fine . . . But . . . what about you?" he asked cautiously, not wanting to push her too far.

Breaking his gaze, she looked down at the floor. "I'll be okay, it may just take me a few days to get back into things," Raven said.

"You don't have to lie to me, Raven," Beast Boy said, urging her to talk to him. "If something's bothering you just tell me . . . Please, Raven, I just want to help you."

Sighing, Raven decided to tell him a little about what had happened over the past three years. " Beast Boy, I've done so many horrible things . . . When I died I left my demon side behind, but I still feel so guilty . . . and weak," Raven tried to explain, shortening the long story.

"Don't feel guilty, it wasn't your fault, Slasher made you do all of those things. And it's okay to feel weak sometimes, Raven, you are human. Anyway, you're the strongest person I know, I don't think you've ever been weak in your whole life," Beast Boy replied seriously.

"It was my fault. You don't know what I did, Beast Boy . . . It's unforgivable . . . And the worst part is that I knew what I was doing the whole time," Raven argued, trying her best not to cry.

"Maybe I don't know, but I want to learn. I want to understand. I want to help you," Beast Boy pleaded.

"I don't know if I can," Raven replied softly.

"Show me," Beast Boy insisted.

Sighing, Raven nodded, maybe he really could help her. Reaching out, he took her pale hand in his and lifted it a little. Pressing his palm against hers, he intertwined his fingers with hers. Squeezing her hand lightly, he tried to assure her that everything was going to be fine. Raven looked back up at him and smiled a little, he had a way of making her feel so relaxed.

Closing her eyes, Raven allowed some of her memories to flow from her to Beast Boy. Memories of Slasher, the blue liquid he had injected into her, random people, killing, blood, guns, and pain all filled his head. It was overwhelming, but Beast Boy didn't let go of her hand, he needed to see this, for Raven.

Finally, all of the images stopped and he was back in his room with Raven. He hadn't realized it, but he had been crying. "I'm so sorry, Raven," Beast Boy whispered sympathetically. Letting go of her hand, he pulled her into a hug again. "Just know that I'm always here for you. I'll help you in anyway I can," Beast Boy promised.

"I know you will, and you already have," Raven answered. "Let's go get you some food," she joked.

"Sounds like a good plan," Beast Boy agreed. Putting his arm around her waist he pulled her close to him and she leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked down to the main room.

They walked into the room as if everything was completely normal. "Hey guys," Raven greeted monotonously. All three Titans happened to be sitting on the couch when they walked in.

The three looked back when they heard the familiar voice. None of them could believe their eyes. They watched as the couple walked into the kitchen and began to search for something to eat. Looking at each other, they all thought they had lost their minds.

The couple found some food and put it in the microwave. They talked quietly as they waited for their food to be done. The others continued to watch them as the couple talked and laughed as if nothing was wrong.

"It's impossible," Cyborg said softly.

"That cannot be Raven, she is supposed to be dead," Starfire stated with confusion.

"She's a robot sent by Slade," Robin said seriously. Both Starfire and Cyborg looked over at Robin critically, but he just ignored their stares.

"Maybe she turned into a ghost or some kind of zombie," Cyborg suggested.

Raven and Beast Boy could hear the others talking about her. They found their friend's confusion hilarious. "Maybe I should go talk to them. Be right back," Raven said. Beast Boy was hesitant to let her leave, after she was taken from him twice he would not allow a third time.

The changeling watched her glide gracefully over to their friends. "I'm not a ghost, and I'm not dead," Raven dead panned.

"Oh no! We buried you alive! I'm so sorry friend," Starfire began to apologize.

"Actually, when you buried me I was dead, but then I came back," Raven explained simply.

"How?" Robin questioned.

"Who cares how! All that matters is that she's back," Cyborg cheered. "Group hug!" he yelled as he grabbed Raven. Starfire was more than happy to join them, and Robin was reluctant to join, but did so anyway. Beast Boy ran over and jumped off the couch, taking a flying leap onto Cyborg's back. They stayed like this for a couple of seconds, until the microwave began to beep.

Once they had all broken apart, Beast Boy and Raven walked into the kitchen to retrieve their food. "Now we need to throw a party!" Cyborg said happily.

All five of the Titans sat in the main room all day, just hanging out and talking about whatever. Later that night they ordered some pizza and watched some movies. The whole night Beast Boy never left Raven's side. Finally, at midnight they decided to go to sleep, anyway Robin wouldn't let them stay up any longer just in case they had to be ready to fight the next day.

Robin walked Starfire to her room, leaving the three others in the main room. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven walked down the halls together, until they reached Cyborg's room. "Night y'all," Cyborg called as he entered his room.

"Night," Beast Boy and Raven said at the same time. Holding hands, they only walked for a minute before reaching Raven's room.

"Good night," Beast Boy said with a goofy smile on his face.

"See you in the morning," Raven replied with a smile. Beast Boy brought her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist and gave her a long good night kiss.

"Everything's going to be okay now, Rae," Beast Boy told her. "If you need anything, my room is just down the hall."

"I know," Raven replied. "Good night, stud."

"Hey! That's Beast Stud to you," Beast Boy laughed. Releasing her, he walked down the hall to his door and waved to her before entering his room.

Raven's door slid and she stepped inside. The room was exactly as she had left it. It had been so long since she had slept in her own bed. Lazily she took of her cloak and fell onto the bed. Pulling the covers up, Raven drifted asleep quickly.

At about three a.m. Raven sat straight up in bed. Tears ran down her face as she gasped for breath, she had had one of her worst nightmares yet. She couldn't stop her crying, and she tried hard to calm herself, but nothing worked. Raven needed to see Beast Boy, although it was late he wouldn't mind.

Beast Boy was awoken by the sound of his door opening. Cracking one eye open, Beast Boy saw Raven walk into his room. He was on the top bunk of his bed.

"Beast Boy. . .?" Raven sniffled. She was still half asleep and only in her leotard.

"Hey, Rae," Beast Boy said rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked sympathetically. "Come on," he said patting the spot next to him on the bed.

Raven climbed the small ladder and lied next to Beast Boy. Resting her head on his chest, Raven closed her eyes again. Beast Boy draped one arm over Raven and held her comfortingly.

"It's all right, Raven, I'm here," he whispered soothingly to her. "I'll never leave you. I love you, Raven."

"I love you too," Raven replied tiredly. Then, they both fell asleep.

Raven knew the nightmares would never go away, but now Beast Boy was around to comfort her. They would cherish every moment with each other, forever.

The End!

* * *

A/N: Wow, it's over. That took a long time! I hated Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire's reactions, but whatever. Okay, well I hope you enjoyed that story. All of you guys are too cool. I'm planning on doing another story soon, I think the title will be Crazy for Loving You, but I might change it. That story should be up in one or two weeks, and yeah it's a BB/Rae one. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!

XnvrmoreX: Thank you. It's a hard word to pronounce, but I find myself using it a lot, lol. You're too cool:)

mtm123: Yeah, I'm glad you liked it. Lol, yeah I couldn't leave it that depressing. It's not a BB/Rae story if they don't end up together:)

ravenmasteroftele: That dress will be completely see through, lol. Liquefying skin sounds awesome! I could imagine a puddle of melted skin! No pain, no gain, right? Thank you, you're too kind. You're such a flatterer . . . I love you:)

BlackoutHart: Yay! I get cake! does a back flip Yeah, I totally stole it from the review, but I really liked it and I didn't want to change it much. YAY! joins you in happy dance :)

Sorrowbyrd: Please! I'm sorry, I'll make the next one longer, I swear! tears stream down face I'll do it, I promise! on knees, begging Just don't hurt me! ;)

merdixkicksxass: Thanks, I'm glad you're okay. Considering Slasher was supposed to be so tough, he had a really pathetic death. Hope you liked this chapter. :)

Crazy Sugar Girl: Thanks, you're to kind. I never said that he loved her for sure, it was just one mysterious girl's opinion. I really wanted to let you decide how he felt, but whatever. BB and Rae all the way! ;)

Beast Girl 433: COOKIE! Thanks, you're too kind. I'm glad you liked it. :)

Agent of the Divine One: Lol, that was my goal. I hope this was sweet enough for you. Tell me what you think. :)

Shay Bo Bay: Yeah, you were right. I only did that because everyone kept saying he loved her, so I finally decided to give you what you wanted, lol. I can't take any credit for bringing her back, that whole idea in the last chapter was all thanks to Rachel Astraea Doshiimi, she wrote the whole thing, I just tweaked it a bit. Also, she said "Personally, I think...," that's just one girl's opinion, so it's really your choice. :)

WickedWitchoftheSE: Cool, I always wanted to be psychic. Yeah, I wanted to make it a little longer, but I didn't want to drag it on forever. You're totally right about the whole urgently thing, I always contradict myself, sorry about that. Although these last chapters were kinda of rushed, I hope you like how I ended it. Thanks for the advice, you're the best:)

Haven Artemis Roth: Thanks! I like that idea, sunglasses rule! I have an idea for another fic and it should be good, or at least okay. I've been planning it for a while, so check that it out when it's up if you want, that would be awesome. I hope you like the ending of this story, I had this chapter planned before I even killed off Raven. You're too cool:)

michellehail44: Don't worry, I never had any plan to bring Terra back. I hope you thought that was a happy enough ending. I'm really glad you liked chapter eight, it was a difficult one to write. I hope you liked this little story, it was a lot of fun to write. :)

Hide-because-it's-me: Run before your laptop lights on fire! Yeah, the fight seen wasn't that fantastic, but Beast Boy could never beat Slasher in a real fight. Cookies! How long did it take you to write on every single one? I didn't want to tell you early in fear that they might torture it out, but I made a plan to break in to the head orange juice maker-guy's house. This week I had plenty of time to set my plan into motion. First, I slipped into my super cool, super stealthy spy suit and ran to the factory. Then, using the route I had carefully scouted out, I slid through the open window into the bathroom. Next, I did a really neat backflip, although completely unnecessary. After, I ran into the guys bedroom, beat him up with my brass knuckles, cut him a little with my knife, and then ran out. I think he might have died, but who cares? On my way out, I blew up all of his factories and took some of the antidote for you, although I'm not going to give it to my parents, they're better as brain eating zombies in my opinion. Hopefully it cures you, but tell me how it went. You're so brave, even after being zombified (my computer says that isn't a word, but to me it is) you still have the strength to play one more song, you are my idol! That song was touching, it made me cry. As I read the lyrics, I imaged it being sang to Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head. This may sound rather arrogant, but what exactly is a nougat? I'll eat anything that has human in it! It was delicious. Here's a thirty foot wide chocolate cheesecake with chocolate syrup. It was fun while it lasted, but this story had to come to an end eventually, I just hope you liked it. If you have time, please read my other story that should be coming out soon. You're too cool. Please tell me what you thought of this last chapter. :)

Lilliesofthevalley: You're totally right. I had thought about that, but had no way to get around it. I really felt like it was something Beast By had to do. Time for a completely bogus excuse, so here it is: they were so shocked that she died that they weren't thinking clearly, and didn't think to help Beast Boy, also they didn't really feel the need to help because Slasher wasn't really trying to hurt him. Wow, that excuse sucked. Sorry about that little thing, but I didn't want them to get in the way. Can you forgive me, please? Thanks, and yes, I did want to make her dead longer, but I didn't want to drag it out too long. I'll totally have to check out your story! Tell me what you thought of how I ended it. :)

Rachel Astraea Doshiimi: It was an excellent idea, I'm just glad you shared it with me. If it weren't for you, that chapter would have totally sucked. You're too cool:)

Django X: Good, that was my goal, I want to make reviewers sad and then happy at the very end. My story has changed you for the better I hope. You're wish has been granted by the magical genie known as TrueTitan:)

Moon's Darkness: I guess it's accustomed in this story, either that or he was in denial. Thanks, none of this story is supposed to be logical, lol. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, tell me what you think about it. :)

Sage Vale: I'll do the Terra idea in the sequel, lol. Don't worry I would never bring that idiot back. I never planned for Slasher to like her in that way, I always thought it was more of a fatherly thing, but everyone else thought it was more, so I just wrote that in. I hope you enjoyed it, no Terra involved.

Kaos Kraze: Thanks. I completely understand, school sucks! I LOVE SUGAR! I'm fueled on pure candy. Hope you enjoyed this one. Later. :)


End file.
